RWBY:ARCN
by Giexes Thrax
Summary: AU: What if the great war didn't end as quickly as it should? What if it only ended 10 years before the original events of RWBY began? Centered around a new character, new paths unfold. (Follows the original story and character backgrounds up to the end of Volume 1)
1. Chapter 1

It was midnight, cars were honking outside from the traffic of the highway, pillars stood, supporting the road bridge built for days of work. I was sitting on the rooftop of a 4 story building, playing with 3 floating balls of dark dust created from my semblance which is to create dust. Agony Adris is my name, born outside of the kingdoms, I was a bounty hunter the moment I entered one of them by the age of 13. Now I'm 16 years old and I'm still one, my black sleeveless wide open turtle neck shirt covered the wrappings of bandages beneath my clothes, wrapping even from my shoulders down to my hands, my fingers were left open for comfort and wide black sleeves ending with a row of white hid more of the bandages. Dark amber eyes stared into the streets waiting for my target and my ash black hair was left unkempt causing it to spike out of my head with a slight tint of grey at its end; so long as it didn't mess with my vision, I didn't care.

I waited for my target, a bull faunus who's been with the White Fang. Lately they've been experimenting on themselves, exploiting the animal features within themselves to give themselves extra abilities, it was basically a genetic steroid of sorts. The bull faunus has been wreaking havoc within Vale, great bounty, he was supposed to be in the building to make a report to the White Fang on his body's status. Bored of waiting I took out my scroll and began playing Snake. After a couple of minutes I heard people entering the building, I kept my scroll quickly and waited for sounds and lights at the room he goes to every night to report to.

I made a chain out of my dark dust which I called dark matter, attaching myself at the rooftop, listening to his reports and waiting for him to be over. When he finally stopped I broke into the window of their floor, smashing glass inside the building. Every White Fang soldier went up alert, pointing their guns at me.

"Nobody move! You're all out gunned!" I said at them as serious as I can. All of them laughed except for my main target. I tried my best not to laugh to because right now I was pointing at them with my fingers shaped as if their guns.

"Yeah right kid!" One of them yelled and they kept on laughing, I laughed with them sarcastically as shards of my dark matter began materializing and floating at my back, each one pointing at the numerous soldiers in front of me. The laughter slowly died out as they realize their new situation, some sweat drops and others gulp.

"Like I said, nobody move" I moved forward slightly and they all stepped back. "Now drop your weapons before someone gets hurt" I began threatening them and it worked. The guns dropped immediately to the floor, not one took of their gaze at my dark matter. "BANG!" I screamed as each shard went flying, knocking them out; the shards were dulled before hitting them, making sure no one got killed.

Suddenly the bull charged at me, I see horns protruding and charging at me. Thinking quickly I jumped over its head as he leaned forward to impale me. Landing at my feet, he suddenly spins and swings his arm at me so I ducked to dodge his attack. Only when I was standing in front of me did I realize our difference in size. He was about 4 times the size of a regular man, muscles are very visible from his upper body. I took out my weapons 'Pyro' and 'Alabaster' which are khopesh, they were like regular swords however their blade was bent in a semicircle, it had a long grip and can act as a hook if I wanted to.

I lunged at him, aiming for his head but he simply swatted me away to a wall. I hit the wall hard but the damaged was lessened thanks from the dark matter at my back. I fell to the ground and he bent and reached out to grab me but I rolled away, moving under his arm. I folded one of my weapons and it became the size of my fore arm, I put it inside the sheath in my pants. With one of my weapons in one hand, I slammed my body as hard as I can to the side of his abdomen, using my weapon to slice a non-lethal wound on his back knee.

"AAARRRGGHHH!" He cried out in pain, holding his wound as blood begins to drip from it. Unable to stand properly, I used my dark matter to make a pillar to hit him at the jaw, knocking him backwards. Dazed, I made three dark matter balls and had them float around my open palm. I opened it towards his chest and the balls start pounding at his chest quickly until finally he's had enough. I closed my palm and the three balls combine to form a big one and I uppercut him in the jaw finally knocking him unconscious.

"Alright, admittedly, I didn't think I'd get this far. Honestly I expected you to be able to get away, I just wanted to make you panic and hide way better than this so I really didn't plan this next part" I said to his unconscious body, hoping he wasn't conscious to reply at my question "How do I get you out?" I looked around for an idea.

A rough drowsy voice suddenly said "Body bag" so instinctively, I formed another dark matter ball and send it flying towards his jaw. His body rolled back a little after the impact.

"Sorry!" I said as I thought I went overboard. "Instincts kind of kicked in! You should be quiet when you're unconscious" I turned away from him, still talking to him hoping he won't reply. "Body bag huh? That's a wonderful idea!" I said as I looked for one. First I bandaged his wound first, making sure he doesn't die before I got the bounty until suddenly two girls entered the room through the door. One was wearing a red cape and her hair had red highlights and was wielding a scythe while the other had snow white hair and pale skin, wielding a rapier. On my back, two other girls entered through the window I went in. One had black hair and had a black bow on her head while the other was a blonde wearing a brown short jacket.

"Nice gauntlets" I tried complimenting her as I see her gauntlets ready to attack me.

"Thanks, you'll get to feel them tonight so consider yourself lucky" the blonde said as she sent a fireball from her fists towards me. I dodged it only to land on a glyph.

 _'A Schnee huh'_

I instantly felt my body get heavier. The red caped girl was fast, probably her semblance. She was right in front of me now, her scythe ready to be brought down on me so I took both of my weapons and had her scythe blocked through the inward curve of my blades. The girl with a bow was now charging towards me so I spun around and made the caped girl move to the other side, simultaneously dodging the girl with a bow. The caped girl however lowered her weapon more, now it was pointing at my chest and I realized it also functioned as a sniper rifle. With a smirk the girl fired at me, sending me backwards. She kept on firing but I was able to block most but now the blonde was swung towards me by the girl with a bow via her weapon which had a rope attached to its blade. She hit me hard, if it weren't for my dark matter, it might've knocked me out clean. Hit the wall, now feeling the fatigue in my body from fighting straight battles.

"Surrender now. I wouldn't want to hit your face now would I ?" she winked at me.

"Can we please save the flirting later?" the Schnee said.

"Guys, this isn't exactly how we should be acting right now" the caped girl said to them.

"Why not? It's not like we're on a mission right now right? Oh wait, we are" the girl with a bow said sarcastically.

After hearing this, I've come to a conclusion. I know that they're huntresses in training after they said about being in a mission.

"Listen, let's just talk this out okay? How much of the bounty you girls want? Or! How about I just give him to you then you reward me!" I suggested, walking off the pain and fatigue.

"We're not after him. We're after you, so surrender" the caped girl said to me as she pointed her scythe gun at me.

Hearing this I instantly shot masses of dark matter at them, planning to trap them to the floor by binding them in it. However the caped girl and the Schnee was able to dodge it, the caped girl's semblance allowed her to avoid it and the Schnee had her glyphs.

"Free them!" the caped girl ordered the Schnee to which the Schnee complied. I charged at the Schnee to try and stop her but a shot at the front of my next step stopped me. "You won't get past me" she said as she readied her scythe and charged at me.

I blocked her first attack then we began fighting. Each time she would attack me, I'd be able to parry her attacks while she blocked mine. Finally when she swung downward, I trapped it again within my blades then made it slam to the ground, making it stuck. I spun then pushed her away from her weapon with my shoulder. I was about to swing at her, only to knock her out but a string suddenly ties to my hand and pulls me. I was pulled towards the girl with a bow and a punch awaited me, hitting me right in the face.

I was knocked out clean.

I woke up to find myself handcuffed and I was riding in a bullhead with my captors.

"Oh, he's awake" the caped girl said to her friends.

"Finally! Wouldn't want to drag him towards Professor Ozpin's office" the Schnee replied.

"Guess you didn't punch him too hard then" the girl with a bow said towards the blonde.

"Fyeuh! Told ya! Anyway, are you alright?" the blonde asked me. I looked at her because of her stupid question.

"Yeah I'm alright, I don't mind being knocked out and being captured or essentially, being kidnapped. I'm fine" I replied with as much sarcasm as I can.

"He's fine" the Schnee said.

"Nice punch" I said as I massaged the impact area.

"I told you you'll get to feel them" she said proud at herself.

"You do know that when you said that, another kind of gauntlets popped into my head" I replied to her.

"Now that's just weird considering you're our target… But… If you asked nicely…" she began only to be cut off.

"Please stop" the girl with the bow said with distress as she read a book, covering her face with it. Me and the blonde giggled at her reaction as she winked at me. I faced away and looked outside only to not see much thanks to the closed windows.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" I asked them.

"Beacon Academy, our headmaster sent us out to capture you. He wanted to talk to you about something" the caped girl said "I'm not sure if that's good or bad"

"Of course it's bad! He's a bounty hunter! Probably will interrogate him then send him to prison" the Schnee said, the thought made me shiver slightly.

"Nah, if that's true then he should've been sent to the police first" the girl with the bow said, lifting her face from her book.

"Meaning…" the blonde asked.

"Professor Ozpin probably wants something from him or has a request to him" the caped girl finished as we landed unto the school.

"Alright, now, can I have my weapons back?" I requested but they all looked at me with faces asking me 'Are you seriously asking that?'. "What? It's not like I can escape now. Specially with you four". I said as I broke my handcuffs with my semblance. Stretching my arms out towards them, I showed them my broken handcuffs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Agony POV**

I was standing in front of the headmaster with my captors. His black and green suit stood out with his grey hair. His accomplice was standing beside him, light blonde hair tied in a bun and glasses were fixed up to her face. His desk had 2 mugs, both containing coffee and a canister for beer.

"Mr. Agony, I trust you know me already and why you're here" he looked at me sternly, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I'm hoping it's because you wanted to tell me I'm doing a great job so you'll give me a reward or something" I joked around at him.

Suddenly his assistant slams her horse whip down the table and gets my attention. "You're here because you have acquired money from numerous targets. You're a bounty hunter" she said.

"Yes but what's peculiar are your chosen targets" Prof. Ozpin continued "All of them are criminals and all of them are brought back alive"

"Well, bounty is higher that way" I told my excuse.

"Say what you want, but I know the real reason why. No need to be ashamed of it, I see it to be quite noble" he said as he took a sip in his mug.

"One thing I'd like to know is how you were able to know where and when I'd be. It's not a coincidence that you were at the right time and place to capture me right?" I told him seriously. Before that night, I had many hard pressed targets, I was very tired that night and when I fought the bull faunus, that was my last drop of energy. All of a sudden 4 girls were able to capture me.

"You're not the only one able to hear whispers Agony, a friend fed me information on your activities" He sipped unto his mug and continued "Then I saw the right moment so I took it, now here we are. Please, honestly, I'd rather be more easy going on this matters but I can't just make you come here just by easily asking now would I?"

Suddenly the Schnee raises her voice "Wait! You're saying you had us sent over on a mission to take a weakened person?"

"Well yes, if he wasn't then you might've had a harder time, maybe the mission might've even failed but still, it's the results that matter tonight" Ozpin replied calmly, looking back at me after he finished his sentence "Now I do believe you still have classes tomorrow, I'll allow you to be late for 30 minutes, no more no less. Glynda give them a slip"

Instantly his assistant, Glynda, began writing on a yellow slip and gave one to each girl.

"Now go back to bed, it's been a long night. Thank you team RWBY" he says as each girl left. The three of us were now alone on the room, both Glynda and Ozpin looked at me intently.

"So, when will those guys come out?" I said with a smirk as I release myself from my handcuffs, my weapons were now being kept by Ozpin. I need to think fast if I were to escape.

"So you noticed us huh?" a rough voice spoke behind me. Out came 2 people, one was wearing an atlesian military uniform, black and white hair were swept back to make him look formal. The other was somewhat opposite to him, grey hair was slightly unkempt which matched with his grey suit. "Impressive I guess" he said with a slow clap as they walked towards the table of Ozpin.

"Agony, these are James Ironwood and Qrow Branwen" Ozpin introduces them, pointing towards each of them respectively.

"I know the two of you!" I said excitingly "I've heard whispers, a fellow informant and the general! So you're the friend who feeds him info huh?" I continued "An old crow and a terminator" I said mockingly. James seemed to be shocked about this.

"How'd you-!?"

"It's my job to know people" I cut him off "As to how I knew there were people hiding was pretty simple. 2 mugs of coffee on the table, one for Ozpin and assuming one is for Glynda would be wrong. She is wearing slight lipstick so that should've left a mark and also she hasn't even touched it for the duration of our talk so far meaning that the mug was for someone else. Someone who was at the room, the mug's still kind of full so a person has barely drunk from it and no way will someone leave a cup of coffee like that so he or she must still be near and knew he or she will come back. Last was that Ozpin is not drunk and there's a canister for beer there" I finished, yawning and breathing deeply.

"Hehe, guess the kid isn't all talk after all" Qrow said as he took gulps of alcohol from the canister "An, A+ kid" he compliments me.

Ozpin laughs silently and nods to everyone in the room except for me. "Now that that's out of the way, Agony Adris, I have an offer we'd like you to consider…"

 **Ruby POV**

We were all pretty tired and beat from the fight. Trying to get a clean hit from him was tough, sneaking into the building was also quite rough but we managed. We all entered the dorm room and went to our beds as we got out of our clothes and into our pajamas.

"That was pretty rough, different kind of difficult I guess" Blake said as she sank down her bed, letting the soft comfort of the pillows to embrace her.

"I guess, but it's still a mission accomplished. GOOD JOB TEAM RWBY!" I yelled with fist in the air. Slowly I felt the embarrassment crawl on me as no one replied. "yeah?"

Yang yawned then laughed a little "Sorry sis, but momma's gonna hit the hay".

"Arrrgghh! But I don't want to fight him like that! Honestly, who here is satisfied with that battle?" Weiss asked, seemingly furious. Everyone raised their hands. "Really? He wasn't at full strength and Professor Ozpin even said we probably couldn't take him on if he were at full strength. That doesn't bother you? Yang?"

Blake looks at her with amber eyes "Well, what's done is done. We beat him fair and square, his fault for not running away. Instead he lost, plus it was a strategic win if you will" she said with a smirk.

"Now that you did mention it, who is he anyway? All we know is his name. Agony Adris, weird name huh?" I said as I looked at the ceiling of our room, remembering the battle. His style was fluid, each swing of his blade was strong but there were times when it suddenly became sloppy or too weak. "I can't be the only one interested on the guy".

"Oooohhhh… does my little sister have a crush on one of our mission targets?" Yang teased as she giggled.

"N-No I don't!" I defended myself.

"Awwww… No need to be defensive. Hehe, even I'm interested in him. You two probably didn't see him fight that bull faunus but we did. He was so quick and awesome! If that fight didn't happen we might've had a harder time than that" she said with a goofy smile as she rolled to look at us. "Plus, he's… kinda cute right?"

"Flirting with the enemy…" Blake rolled her eyes still with a smirk in her lips. "Well, the one we fought was Agony Adris, a bounty hunter" she said as she opened her scroll to read the info Professor Ozpin gave us before sending us out. This made the whole team to open their scrolls and check up on him.

"Weird" Weiss said "There's not much info here really. It'd be better if we were just given his picture really" she said as she tried to see if that was all there is to it.

"Agony Adris. Born outside the kingdoms and current bounty hunter. Main weapons are dual Khophesh which are swords with a crescent curve in its blade instead of the straight design. It's actually pretty cool, specially with the way he uses it" I said in deep thought from the lack of information. "Huh, nicknamed as 'Spider' weird" I said as all info on him was read.

"Well, he was born outside the kingdoms so maybe that's why he had a different name" Weiss continued "But why is he call 'Spider'?"

"He doesn't seem to be a bad guy though, Professor did say he only targeted criminals and didn't kill them" I said as I looked at Weiss. Weiss nodded to me as she yawned, deciding she should now go to sleep I turned to Yang. "What do you think? You've been quiet"

"He has more pics here…"

"Yang, please stop"

"Kidding! But I think he isn't so bad. Being born outside the kingdoms must've been rough, he had to do what he needs to survive. Rubes, I think we should just let this mystery out for another day. Don't worry, he even got my attention" she said as she rolled on her bed letting sleep take her. "Goodnight"

"G'night…" I yawned, feeling drowsy as well. I lay there, looking into the ceiling, letting sleep take me.


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss POV

It was professor Goodwitch's class and as she entered, everyone became silent. It was a natural reaction, her professional look and aura made everyone fear her, even fellow staff and sometimes by headmaster Ozpin during comical and trivial moments.

She clears her throat first then began "Goodmorning everyone. Today we'll be having a new student, for now, he has no team to be in however his skills are far better than any of you in here" she raises her arm towards the door and enters Agony Adris. Looking slightly better than before, he entered with confidence and walked in front of the whole class.

He first looked at us then bowed "I'm Agony Adris, it's great to be in the presence of hunters and huntresses in training" he said as he smirked.

"Now before you take your seat, today, just to make sure that everyone understands that you are qualified, we'll be having a match against you on the arena. Since you still don't have the uniform and have to wear your battle clothes you may head on there immediately. Please don't cause any trouble" Ms. Glynda said as she allowed Agony to take his leave.

"Got it" were his last words as he exit the classroom. When he left, Ms. Glynda looked at us sternly. "Now, any volunteers?" she said as her eyes darted around.

This is my chance, perhaps he has recovered his strength to some degree, maybe I can take him down all by myself. I was about to raise my hand when suddenly Cardin Winchester raises his.

"I'll take him on. Gonna show the new kid where his place is" he said smugly, overconfident at his abilities.

"Fine team CRDL against Agony will be the match" Ms. Glynda said. Everyone looked around and a student asked "Miss, it's Cardin versus Agony right?" he said wishing to correct Ms. Glynda. "No, it's 4 on 1" she finished "Now, change to your battle clothes and head to the arena, your opponent will be waiting for you"

Everyone now left to change. I turned to my team mates to see Ruby and Yang excited to see the match, they were shaking on their seats.

"Ooooohhh… this is gonna be cool! Think Agony can win?" Ruby asked her sister.

"He better! Or it's gonna be too embarrassing to go through" Yang replied "Time to show us his moves!"

Blake simply stood to change at the girl's locker room "Let's just go. Wouldn't want to miss the fight right?" she said.

We all did and the match was now about to start. I couldn't help myself cheer for Agony as the numbers favored against him.

Agony POV

The bully Cardin Winchester and his team stood against me, trying to intimidate me however it will never work. I've faced way scarier opponents then these.

Cardin walked towards me, now standing in front of me he tried provoking me "Isn't this unfair? My whole team versus you" he said as he raised his mace towards my face.

"You're right" I said "It's quite unfair. You should've brought backup" I said, smiling calmly at them. He seemed to be affected by that.

"I'll show you where you belong!" he said as he went to his team.

Cracking my knuckles I prepared myself and got a plan ready. In every team there will always be one member who'll be crucial for coordination and based on what their wearing, my guess is it's the one without armor and uses dual daggers. Take him out then no one will be able to hit me easily.

I took out my weapons, Pyro and Alabaster, and activated them. The curved blade ready to attack.

Ms. Glynda started counting down "3… 2… 1…" we were now on our battle stance "Fight!" she screamed and instantly the guy with a halberd named Sky Lark, charged at me with his halberd ready to pierce me. Wanting to get this over quickly, I flipped over his head and with the incurve of my blades, I latched onto both of his underarms. The momentum of my flip was enough to get him off of his feet, with enough force I slammed him against the ground with a big swipe. I heard him groan but suddenly the guy with daggers, Russel, attacked me together with his other team mate Dove. Cardin waited, watching the fight.

When I saw this, I threw both my weapons towards Cardin. Surprised, he tried blocking it but the impact was greater than he had expected and it knocked him back a little, dazing him. Both of them were attacking me relentlessly but I simply dodged and redirected all of them by touching and deflecting their wrists. Finally, Dove attacked me with a thrust which was enough of an opening for me. I grabbed his wrist and using his own momentum, I flipped him over my back with a spin then threw him towards Russel. This was enough to catch him slightly off guard and I began my attack. With my palms open, I charged at him, waiting for him to raise his daggers. He raised them for defense so I gave him an axe kick followed by a punch. He blocked the punch and dodged my kick.

He then attacked me, now his dagger about to go down on me. I punched the underside of his hand, the gripping hand instantly lost its grip and the dagger was left in the air. I caught it and instantly swung it towards Russel. I charged at him, dagger in hand, when I was in front of him I faked an attack towards his head so he raised his defenses at the front. I swept his legs with my feet making him fall. I punted him in the head, dazing him. Finally I turn my sights on Cardin.

He seemed angry, and was now walking briskly towards me until he finally charges at me with his mace. I threw the dagger towards him so he swings his mace to swat it away. As the dagger moved I followed it and when he swung his mace, I rolled towards his feet and made him bend a knee using my legs.

He stumbled and fell eventually which gave me enough time to reach Pyro and Alabaster. He faces me again now angrier. Raising his mace over his head, ready to swing down, he shouted a battle cry "AAAAARRGHHH!".

As it went down towards me I locked it into place, between both of my weapon's incurved blade. Like what I did to Ruby, I made his weapon go down and spun around, elbowing him in the face and separating his weapon from his hands. The look of terror in him was priceless. I spun both of my weapons, ready to finish it all off when Ms. Glynda screamed again. "That's enough! We have a clear winner!" she said as she moved towards me, she grabs my hand and raises it "Agony has beaten team CRDL" she said.

We lined up, shaking each others hand. It was pretty rough, I did kinda embarrassed them in front of their level. I walked away now, hoping I made a point towards my other new classmates.


	4. Chapter 4

Yang POV

Everybody was now going back to their own dorm rooms except for us since we were called by Prof. Ozpin to his office. All of us were still pretty surprised from Agony's dominance against a whole team, maybe he can actually beat us if he had rested enough.

"That was so scary to see!" Ruby said to us, energized and pumped from the fight. "Those weapons of his were so badass!"

"Yeah, it really suits his style" Blake calmly spoke but it seemed to get on her as well.

"Your right, imagine if we faced that" I shuddered at the idea of fighting someone like a beast.

The battle was unlike any I've seen for awhile, it was wild like a brawl but he was able to keep himself calm and danced through the fight, eliminating them one by one and he hasn't even used his semblance. It was an orderly chaos. Even though he was scary, I still wanted to try and fight him, it'll be a challenge unlike any I've faced before.

"Oooooohhhh… I want to take him ON!" I said, hyping myself with the idea of us fighting epically. I couldn't help but shadow box as we walked closer to Prof. Ozpin's office.

"I called first, remember that. You can take him when I'm done beating him" Weiss said suddenly, her arms tucked in.

"Aren't you two blood thirsty" Blake said as she smiled "Specially you Weiss, what's gotten into you?"

"Yeah, you almost never want to do something unnecessary" Ruby added

"It's a pride thing" I said "For her, but me, I just want a great fight!"

"Exactly, I don't want Prof. Ozpin thinking we're weak that he'll send us against a weakened opponent" Weiss said stomping her feet "It's for respect!" she said, raising her chin.

Finally arriving at Prof. Ozpin's office, Ruby knocked then entered immediately.

Ozpin turned at his chair and faced us, mug on hand. "Ah, finally, thank you for coming" he said as he looked at each of us "Do you now realize how terribly strong Agony is and why you were sent on that night?" he said as he sipped on his mug.

"Yeeeaaaahhhh…" we said gloomily, thinking what might've happened if we fought him full force.

"Good, and to think that he hasn't even recovered until today and he defeated CRDL like that, heh, even I fear him if he gets serious" he sipped again and put down the mug on his table "But that's not the reason I sent you 4 here. The reason is that I'd like you to meet and get to know him more"

"WHAT!?" We all screamed as we realized his request.

"Wha- Why us?" Weiss said defensively.

"Why not?" he said nonchalantly, as if he didn't care.

Honestly I don't mind, he seemed pretty cool and interesting. He may had been an enemy but now, he can be a friend, maybe even a rival. I smiled at that idea, maybe I've finally found a match.

"We'll do it!" I said.

"Wha-" Weiss tried protesting until Ruby cut her off.

"Exactly!

"I guess I don't mind" Blake added finally sealing the deal.

"Splendid! Here's his room number. Thank you for your cooperation" Ozpin now allowed us to leave his office. When we did Weiss let out what's on her mind.

"What are you guys thinking!?" she said "He's an enemy"

Ruby contradicted her "Actually, it's 'was' an enemy. He is now a student here technically"

"Yeah, plus, what's wrong with having a new friend right?" I added "Aren't you interested as to why he's even here at least?"

"I guess-" she tried continuing but now we're in front of his room.

"We're here!" Ruby said.

"Knock Knock!" I screamed then bust his door open. We saw that it was like a regular room for Beacon but he had one bed at the side, computers and other stuff on the other side and in front of us was a revolving chair which was big enough to cover anyone who'd sit there. "Uuummm… Anyone home? Agony?"

Suddenly the chair turns around and sitting there was Agony holding one of his blades, cleaning it with a cloth.

"I've been expecting you team RWBY" He said, acting dramatically.

We were all stunned to see him like that, acting all cool. Finally I couldn't take anymore as my brain took in what he just did and I laughed out loud.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Are you serious!? WTH?" I said, clutching my stomach. Slowly I hear others starting laughing as well, even Weiss smiled at the antic. I pointed at him still laughing "What are you? A mob boss?"

"What, I always wanted to do that" he said as he raised his two arms deeming himself guilty "You have to admit, it's pretty cool"

"It is, it is" I said as I composed myself. He wore the same except he had no sleeves this time. A poker face was planted in his face.

Agony POV

They all entered into my room and took their place at my bed.

"So what brings you 4 here? What did Ozpin ask of you to do to me?" I asked nonchalantly.

"No way you would've known we're coming and had that set up" Weiss said as she pointed at the chair I sit upon. After entering Beacon last night, I now know the names of everyone in here, of course that includes these 4.

"I know you were coming here today at this time" I said.

"How?" she asked as if interrogating me.

"I can't say. Let's just say one of my spiders whispered to me" I replied "But I don't think that's the reason you went here at all, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. To think you 4 have yet to introduce yourselves, I took the liberty" I looked at them to see their surprised faces. "Don't worry, I didn't invade much of your privacies, only your names" I reassured them.

"How can we trust that?" Blake asked as she stared daggers at me.

"You can't" I said without care "But that's all you can do, what you can trust is that I will not spread information about you. For all I care about, I see you 4 as… companions? I guess"

"Prof. Ozpin told us to get to know you more" Ruby said innocently. I laughed at how straightforward she is. "So here we are! Honestly I don't know how we'll do this" she began rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hehehe, fine, I won't waste your efforts. Ask me anything, if I want to, I'll answer it truthfully" I requested.

"Where'd you learn how to fight like that?" Yang suddenly asks too excitingly "You were so cool!" she said as she looked at me expectingly.

"Living outside the kingdoms is harsh" I said as I looked at Blake "Am I right Blake? Surely everyone here knows you used to live there as well"

She simply nodded to my question.

"However, unlike her, I wasn't able to gain shelter until I was seven years old" I paused for awhile "After that, certain people made me who I am now" I said as I looked away from them, gripping my weapon tightly as I remembered my past.

"What do you call those weapons of yours? What are they made of? Can they do anything more? Did you make them? Have you ever-" Ruby started firing questions nonstop and my eyes only widened at her questions. Weiss slapped her lightly in the back of the head to stop her.

"Ruby, calm down. We have all night right?" she said as she stared at me intently, trying to analyze me.

"Thanks" I said as I nodded to Weiss "These are Pyro and Alabaster" I stood and took them both out, letting them unfold. The black grip had an intricate pattern and shape that supports my grip, dark steel took over on the blade with small red linings gave it a dark glow. "Shaped after Khophesh, ancient Vacian weapons, wielded by their soldiers. Modern times have dwindled its popularity but I still find it an amazing kind of weapon" I notice her starting to drool over my weapons, I feel that if I turn my back for a moment she'll take the chance and take it. "Go ahead, hold it" I gave her one of my blades and she instantly grabs one. She pauses for a moment and slows down.

"Wow, this is heavier than I expected" she said as she began feeling the metal.

"It's as heavy as it should be for an extra power at my swings" I finished.

"What's your semblance? I can't understand it at all, those black things…" Weiss asked, remembering our fight.

"Oh, it's Dust Creation. Just as the name says, I can create dust. I'll admit that I'm pretty lucky to have it but it does have draw backs" I said proudly.

"Then what were those black dust? I've never seen one and I'm the heiress to the Schnee company"

I laughed a little from what she said as she prided herself for being a Schnee "Well, I created my own dust. Dust that is void of any elemental affinity; no fire, ice, wind, lightning or any other element. It is Dark Matter as I call it, it's only ability is its ability to cluster and solidify" I said as I made a small ball of Dark Matter in my palm "It can bend to any shape I want" I turned it into many complex shapes then allowed it to disappear"

I was starting to get tired of the whole question and answer thing. They seemed satisfied but I wasn't, it was a little bit too boring.

"Hey, Agony, I want to ask you something" Yang suddenly speaks up.

"Ask away, isn't that why you're here?"

"I want to ask it now and I want it privately…" she said all serious.

I noticed the change of tone in her voice so I looked at her team mates and see that they understand.

"Ruby… Leave his blade with him" Weiss said as she was about to scold Ruby.

"But! But! It's so-"

"NOW!" Weiss raises her voice and Ruby reluctantly dropped my weapon.

"I'll see you guys back at our room, kay'?" Yang said farewell to her team mates.

They left hesitantly, looking at Yang as they left my room. Yang then looked at me fiercely.

"What do you want?" I asked her straight to the point.

"You said that your 'spiders' whisper things to you. How far exactly are they or where are they?"

"Anywhere as long as a person breathes, my web stretches across the kingdoms. Would you like to know something?" I leaned forward at her, interested at her request.

She gulps, nervous about what she'll ask. "I need you to give me information about someone missing" she suddenly gets uncomfortable all of a sudden. Holding her arm and looking down, she seemed unstable and even began shaking slightly.

I get up from my chair and took out some tea bags from the drawer. I took a teapot, heater, and 2 cups and pass it over to Yang. "Take this, for the drink, don't worry, it's not beer".

"What is that then?"

"It's tea to calm your nerves" I said as I began heating the teapot with the teabag in it. "You're shaking. I'm not the kind of guy who'll invade your privacy because I want to, I'll do that only if you're a target. Even if I did, there are some things a piece of paper can't tell me, like the way a person feels" I began pouring in to the cups. "Now I know we've just met but maybe this is one of those things you'd like to talk about. Honestly I don't know how this works" I took a sip of the drink. "Tell me Yang Xiao Long, who are you really and what made you who you are now? I swear, whatever happens here, will stay here" I said as I raised my right arm to my shoulder level.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yang POV**

I looked over at Agony from what he's saying. "I know it's stupid but still, I heard that's what friends do" he said as he adjusted his seat to make it go down lower.

"Oh, so you consider us friends now huh" I support my upper body through my right arm which is on top of my leg.

"Better to have friends than enemies right?" he leaned back on his seat "Plus, how can I possibly deny any relationship from a cute girl" he suddenly adds.

"Oooohhh… flirting with me now huh? You're gonna have to do better than that you know" I crossed my arms as I took a sip of the drink. A bitter taste came only to be replaced by something sweet. I feel lighter, more calm than I had been a moment a go. "Alright, fine, give me your best shot at flirting, if you do great then I'll tell ya" I challenged him.

"Can't we just get this over with?" he asked with a jokingly annoyed tone.

"No, I want you to flirt with me" I said acting all cutely, joking with him.

After a few more seconds of silence he begins. "Yang, I know we've only just met but I think I should be the one to tell you this…" This takes me by surprise since he sounds so serious. What is he trying to do here? "Yang… People have been saying something behind your back and I'm guilty of it as well…" My eyes widen at this. 'People have been stabbing me at my back? And to think Agony also agrees…' I feel hurt and depressed over that idea. "I really do believe it to be true so Yang I just think you should know what I've been saying behind your back…"

I mustered up my courage and then let Agony proceed. "What've you been saying?"

"Nice ass!" He suddenly screams, pumping a huge thumbs up right on my face and a silly grin on his own face. It took me some time to recover and processes what just happened before finally I let it all out.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I clutched my stomach out of laughter "That was horrible! Absolutely horrible!"

"I tried my best…"

"Are you serious?! AHAHAHAHA! I can't even-" I tried to recompose myself and then said "Don't you know how to actually properly flirt with a girl?" I receive a shake of the head, telling me that Agony is actually socially awkward when it comes to flirting with girls. "AHAhahah…" finally my laughter died down "Well, it was at least amusing and thank you for noticing my nice ass" I winked at him "But what do you do if you were to flirt with a girl? Nothing?"

"Usually I annoy the hell out of them, but I've been… adjusting…" he said, playing with his hands.

"Awwww… don't worry about it!" I said, lightly punching his shoulder. "I can help you out in things like that!"

Silence enveloped us, it was a comfortable one, like it was pretty open for us. I sipped again at the tea, calming myself. I looked over at him, a small smile in his face.

"When I was young" I started my story "It was very fun, playing with Ruby and my mom and dad and mom was jus G, she's super mom basically. Baking us cookies, playing with us and teaching us all of these weird and awesome stuff. It was the best kind of childhood a kid can have" I looked over at him and I see him listening intently "But, my mother was still a huntress. She went on these different missions and she always went back, telling us about her adventures until one day, she didn't. She died during one of her missions, KIA. My dad shut down after that" tears began to roll down my face, I tried to stop them but remembering what happened to my family. My father getting drunk and depressed, slumped over at the couch, my uncle not even visiting us anymore and Ruby. "Ruby took it worse, I felt so helpless to see her just crying her eyes out. She won't accept food, presents, anything, she won't smile for a week" I cried, unable to control the tears anymore. Agony walked over to me and sat beside me, awkwardly patting me in the back and roughing up my hair. I grabbed his hand that was touching my hair keeping it away "Don't mess with my hair" I told him seriously with a deadly undertone.

"Hehe, at least the tears stopped" he said with awkward smile. When we were facing each other, I was surprised on how close the two of us were, his hands seemed rough beneath the bandages he wore. He wiped some tears away from my check then smiled at me "All better" he told me. I faced away from him, hiding the creeping redness in my cheeks.

"A-a-anyway, as I was saying" I cleared my throat as he laughed a little. "I knew that sulking wouldn't help us at all so I talked to dad who was drunk at the time. That's when he revealed it to me" I sipped at the tea "Me and Ruby are only half-sisters, I had a different mother than her. When I was born she left us and she was never seen again"

"So that's who you want me to find huh? Your 'real' mother"

"Yes, I want you to find her so that I can go to her and get answers straight from her. I need to know why she left and after everything that has happened to us, why didn't she return" I clutched my open palm into a fist. "I tried looking for her once, I was stupid back then. Bringing Ruby with me to a lead, I almost got the two of us killed by grimm, it was my uncle Qrow who saved us. I now know that I need to get stronger to find her and so that I can protect the ones I cared about. I may want to find her, but if the price is someone I love, then she can wait" I felt tired after telling my story so I leaned over at him, resting my head at his shoulder. He tensed up moving his hand every now and then. "You know, this is usually the part when the guy makes a move" I teased him.

"Like this?" he snakes his arm around me, moving me closer to him.

I feel comfortable around him, like a gentle breeze passing by, calming me.

"Wow, you are hot" he said suddenly to which I laughed.

"Agony" I looked at him in the eyes "I know that already"

"I-I mean you're warmer compared to others" he covered himself up. I giggled at his action. "You know what I mean Yang!"

I sighed as I calmed myself down, finishing my tea.

"Usually people would say I guess that you should just cry it out to make it easier in yourself but I have my own ideas…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ruby POV**

It was evening now and my sister hasn't come back to the dorm yet, I wonder what they're talking about. I want to know! I'm not a kid anymore that Yang should protect always, I had the right to know! I pout as I stomped on my bed.

"GRRRRRR… We should check on them!" I said as I jumped down from my bed facing the two. Weiss was playing with her scroll while Blake was reading in silence, her bow removed from her head exposing her cute little cat ears. Blake's ears reacted, flinching at what I said.

"Ummm… Ruby, I don't think it's a good idea to disturb them…" she said "Right now at least"

Weiss stopped what she was doing and looked over at us.

"Why would you want to disturb them? It's not like they could be in trouble or something" Weiss said.

"I want to know what they're talking about! Yang had always been keeping secrets against me and whenever I asked why, she says I'm too young! I'm not young anymore! I'm more mature for my age!" I puffed my chest.

"Ruby, you drew faces of Mr. Port and made names just because he failed you at a test you DIDN'T study for" Weiss said with an undertone that's telling me 'as a matter of fact'.

"So? A teen does that-"

"You won't leave my study chair for a whole day because you kept on playing in it. Spinning at it and having it move up and down" she continued giving examples which was pretty true.

"But it was so cool! With a press of a button I feel taller!"

"You wouldn't talk to me a whole day because I didn't let you buy your cookies. First you pulled a tantrum then began ignoring me" that put the nail in the coffin.

"FINE! I may be still childish but I still have the right to know about my sister and my fellow team mate's secrets" I defended myself. "Plus, that time, it was your fault, you forced me"

"I don't really think I'd like to disturb them right now" Blake said, putting a bookmark at her book then closing it.

"Why not?" I asked curiously. Blake tensed up then looked at me as if she was judging me. "What?"

She looked over at Weiss who didn't know as well what Blake was implying.

"Uuummm… don't you think we should give them their privacy? A guy and a girl, in a room together, all alone for such a long time…" Blake finished and I notice Weiss started blushing, almost reaching the color of my cape. I still had no idea what they were talking about.

"Y-y-y-you th-think that th-th-th-they're y-y-you know…" Weiss started stuttering all of a sudden it must've been quite a secret.

"What is it?" I asked the two of them "Come on tell me!" I said jumping up and down to catch their attention.

"Sorry Ruby, you're still too young and Yang's the one who's supposed to give you 'The Talk'" she said to me.

"OH COME ON! Not you to! I'm not too young! I'm mature!" I looked around I they didn't seem convinced. "As leader of team RWBY I order the two of you to accompany me to YANG AND AGONY!"

The two looked at each other then sighed in defeat. They started fixing themselves up and Blake wearing her bow, hiding her cat ears.

The moment we were in front of Agony's dorm room Blake stopped us from doing anything. "Wait" she said, holding out a hand in front of us "I think we should listen first" she pointed at the door and we followed her lead. Our ears are placed on the door, hearing whatever's going on inside.

We suddenly hear Agony's voice.

"Yang, I'm going in"

"Wait, Agony, please no! I'm not yet ready, it's still too early!" Yang followed, her voice indicating panic. We all tensed at what we heard and looked at each other. Weiss was blushing so hard right now, almost having the same color as my cape, I can also feel the heat rising up to my cheeks but oddly, Blake seemed to listen more intently though color was also rising to her cheeks. We composed ourselves and listened again.

"I don't care! Ready or not, here I come!" Agony said passionately.

"Agony, no! Aaaaahhhhh!"

"I'm in!"

"Please, get out now! If you continue! It'll be too late. I'm going to lose it!"

We were all oddly listening too intently, pressing against the door, grasping what's happening. I can feel the blood about to come out of my nose when suddenly we noticed someone at the corridor.

"What are you three up to now? I hope you aren't creeping out the new student"

We turned to see Prof. Glynda beside us. Turning our head slowly, we nervously pointed at the door. She couldn't help but raise a brow and follow our lead as she leaned and listened in.

"No! I'll keep on going! I'll finish this! Nothing can stop me now! Please Yang, just trust me!"

"You're going too fast!"

"I'm almost done!"

"Agony! I'm coming!"

Instantly Prof. Glynda shot up, cheeks redder than my cape, teeth grinding against each other. So many things happened so fast as Blake's nose begun to bleed and Weiss was completely stunned from what she just heard, her eyes stuck open wide. I was trying to process all of it as Prof. Glynda smashed the door open.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Prof. Glynda screamed inside the room.

To our surprise and my delight, both still had their clothes on and were actually were facing against each other and were facing separate computers. Agony was sitting and faced his computer while Yang was facing a laptop which seemed to be owned by Agony.

"Miss wait! Please! We'll talk later! Me and Agony just have to finish this!" Yang screamed as she furiously tapped on the keyboard, mouse moving quickly. A joyful noise was heard and both sighed relief.

"I told you, you wouldn't lose your trophies" Agony said as he bowed to us first then faced Yang.

"But you went in too quickly! You could've died!"

"I wanted to finish it now!"

"It was good that I came to the rescue"

They both started arguing as Prof. Glynda was blushing madly, embarrassed from the thoughts that entered her mind and even I was thinking of a certain activity.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Ms. Glynda suddenly roared out, embarrassment evident on her shaking body, cracks began showing around the glasses of the room and a dark aura loomed at her back. "5 seconds before I fling you out of the room Ms. Xiao Long".

In an instant Yang dashed out of the room with us and all cracks disappeared as Ms. Glynda fixed them. As she turned, she flicks her wrist and the door slams at her back making all of us jump from the shock. She looks at me with sharp eyes, waiting for an explanation.

Sweat drops from my forehead down to my chin and a chill went down my back, a shaky smile showed in my lips as I was at a loss of words for an explanation so I just said the first thing that came to mind. "Mission accomplished?" I said with a big shaking thumbs up to her.

She simply sighs as she shakes her head from left to right, holding to her forehead. "Yes it was, now go back to your rooms before I change my mind about what happened in that room"

And in a cloud of dust smoke, we vanished as we ran towards our room, me and Weiss carrying Blake who fainted from the blood loss she had when her nose bled. When we were in the room, we laid Blake by her bed and were all panting.

I turned to them to see them catching their breaths. "What was that!?"

"Me and Agony just played some games. What about it?" my sister replied to me nonchalantly. She was completely clueless to what happened. "Hey, me and him got close, okay. I completed the mission" she said to us with a smile as she pumped her fists "Plus, even if they didn't ask us to. I would've wanted to be his friend"

We were asked by Prof. Ozpin to try and get closer to Agony and be his friends. It was a weird mission to be asked of us but we didn't mind. Agony was pretty cool and awesome and he didn't seem to think bad. "Alright, but why did we have to leave?" I asked her.

"Well, we just had a little talk then boom. We did it" a goofy smile was now on her face.

"But I wanted to be close with him as well…." I pouted, slightly jealous of Yang.

"There are lots of other times. Don't worry, okay? now let's get some food then hit the hay" she said as she stretched and began walking out of the room "I'm starving"

"Agreed!" I jumped off my bed and looked at my team "Let's go team!"

The reply I got was just a bunch of groans.


	7. Chapter 7

**Agony POV**

I talked to Ozpin about the events just now. "Are you playing cupid in my life or something?"

Ozpin spun his chair to face me with a mug of coffee in hand. "No" he took a sip "But it was quite fun don't you think? It was amusing to see Glynda react to you and Yang" he laughed silently as a satisfied smile was shown in his face.

"But really? I understand Yang but isn't Ruby too young and Weiss is a princess. Then no way would Blake even go near me until she trusts me, even then we might barely talk" I complained on and on.

"Then tell me, when was the last time you had friends?"

This question took me back. I barely had friends and after some time, I barely got to talk to them anymore and meet with them. The closest friend I had was probably around 3 years ago.

"See what I mean. I don't wish to disturb you but people need people, you can't live alone and you can't win alone" he turned his back against me "Now go to sleep. Tomorrow, you'll have actual classes. Not that you need most of them but it might be amusing for you"

With a bow, I left and went straight back to my room and hit the hay.

The following day started off nice. After taking a nice long bath and putting on my uniform, I went out towards the canteen. As I entered I see some familiar faces, particularly Cardin. I also see team RWBY eating with another team but I ignored them for now. From the looks of it, team CRDL was bullying someone. I entered to see that she was a rabbit faunus. Long brown bunny ears stood out of her head and her brown hair went down to her back.

Not wanting to lose such an amazing morning, I've decided to just help the faunus girl. As I got closer I couldn't help but notice how cute she was. Now I was very encouraged to help her out.

It was very simple. I just made small balls of black matter and threw it right at them at the back of their heads as I moved towards the counter to order food. "Two big breakfasts please" I said to follow my plan "Oh and a banana" I paid and watched the magic unfold.

"Who threw that!?" Cardin began yelling, looking around for the person who threw whatever it was on his head. I kept on firing more to the back of his head until I got bored. Annoyance was very visible in his face as some began giggling around him.

I grabbed his attention by throwing one of my dark-matter balls in the air. He realized now who threw it and began running towards me. I pulled the banana peel towards where his right foot would step and just like in the movies, he slipped and he hit the floor hard. Everyone saw this and began laughing at him. Even I couldn't help myself after seeing his face.

Their whole team stormed out of the canteen out of embarrassment and I moved swiftly and quickly, placing one of the platters I had in front of the faunus girl, noticing how CRDL ruined her breakfast food.

She didn't see me at all and after getting through with it she looked in front of her only to see food on her table. She looked around but she didn't see anybody who might've given it to her. She simply smiled and began eating as she read the note I left in the plate. "HAVE A HAPPY MORNING!"

I notice Ruby and Blake walking towards me and when they had reached me, they both went to my side.

"Nice one Agony! Hehehe, you sure pulled out a good one!" Ruby praised as she smacked my shoulder. I had to take extra care so that my food wouldn't drop.

"Just wanted to continue my awesome morning" I took a sit beside Yang at the edge of the table. Team RWBY was on one side while their friends who seemed to have formed their own team seated opposite to them, facing each other.

"I see you've made quite an impression on our little friendly faunus over there!" Yang said as I took my sit. She pointed towards the bullied bunny faunus. I turned to look at what's happening and I see her team mates moving around her then suddenly pointing at me with grins on their faces. The one with the largest grin was a girl with brown stylish clothes and sunglasses raised up to her head. She pointed towards me and said some things before she straightened her body and looked down on the bunny faunus.

The faunus girl turned her head towards me quickly all of a sudden and she catches me staring at her. Her body suddenly tenses and jolts upright and then she buries her face low in her hands as she squirmed in her seat. Her two long bunny ears were folding up and down quickly like kicking feet. I couldn't help but giggle at how cute the sight was.

"Hey ummm… what's her name?" I pointed over at her as she was being comforted by her team mates as well. "She's kinda cute huh?"

Yang suddenly turns to me with a slightly shocked face. "You think she's cute?" she asked me as she gulped loudly in her throat.

"A little…" I rubbed the back of my neck as I said.

"Why not go ask her yourself?" Blake suddenly speaks up from behind. She sat beside Ruby and Weiss. She points back again to where the faunus girl sat and I turned my head to see what she was referring to.

The faunus girl stood up reluctantly but with the encouragement of her team at her back as she walked slowly while looking down on the floor, flinching whenever someone got near her. Finally she reached our table and she seems very nervous. Her hands were fidgeting around at the hem of her skirt, holding and playing with her fingers and not making eye contact with me.

Her female team mate makes an awkward cough, encouraging her to say something. She suddenly inhales deeply through her mouth and suddenly bows down way too intensely for anyone watching. I thought she was head banging at first.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I-I'M VERY GREATFUL FOR YOUR ACT OF K-KINDNESS! PLEASE TELL ME HOW CAN I REPAY YOU!" she suddenly screams.

"Okay… Umm… maybe we should start with you calming down and not making a scene here…" I laughed a little.

She looks up and notices the students looking over at our direction. Her face looked so red that I thought it might've exploded. She buried her face in her team mates arms as she tries to ignore the numerous eyes staring at us.

"And maybe, you'd like to tell me your name" I said as I patted her shoulder with a small smile.

She slowly stops and looks at me with careful eyes. "I'm… Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina"

"I'm Agony Adris. It's nice to meet you Velvet" I shook hands with her as her team mates began teasing her again.

Introductions were made and now I know that her team mates' names are Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi. Fox had red hair, dark complexion and literal blank eyes while Yatsuhashi was huge and had small eyes and a thinly cut hair.

"You won't mind if we sit here beside you right? It's nice to have new company, especially with the brand new stars of the school" Coco took her place beside Velvet as Velvet sat beside me with shaky hands and Yatsuhashi and Fox sat opposite to them. I looked at the other team where Fox and Yatsuhashi sat beside and team RWBY realize that we haven't met yet.

Introductions began flying everywhere and just to summarize it: Jaune Arc is the blonde boy, Nora Valkyrie is the short brown haired girl with that crazy smile, Lie Ren is the one with black hair and a pink strand at its side and then Pyrrha Nikos is the one with red hair tied in a ponytail. I knew Pyrrha but the other three were unknown to me, even if Jaune was an Arc.

After that introduction, team CFVY began talking to me and thanking me with Velvet. They began telling stories and jokes and I got along with them. Making them laugh and I laughed with them. I smile as I see happy faces especially with Velvet who was bullied just now. Looks like Ozpin's offer was not a rip off, he really did give me a new life.

 **Yang POV**

Morning was pretty fun and upstart as Agony saved Velvet from Cardin and made new friends. After that we all just told stories until classes start. When they were about to begin, we stood up and began walking slowly towards the rooms before everyone so that we wouldn't have to muscle our way through. I was with my team while Agony was in front of us as he talked to Velvet, telling her stories about himself before he got into Beacon. I can't help but feel a little jealous as the two seemed very close in less than a day.

"So my pants were on fire…" I heard Agony say as a part of his story while Velvet laughed at his jokes.

I pout as I look at them.

"Yang, sorry to intrude but by chance, could you be jealous?" A voice suddenly asks beside me as I see Pyrrha by my side.

"Yeah…" I say until I realized what I just said. " Wait! I-I-I MEAN NO!" I felt embarrassed letting that slip "I mean come on! Why would I be j-jealous with-" I turned to see Agony and Velvet far away now "Agony" I finished.

"Actually, I was talking about Nora's food just now. Pancakes with strawberry syrup seemed amazing and I heard you like strawberries" Pyrrha said with a mischievous smile I didn't notice at first.

"Wha-"

"Kidding!" Pyrrha announces with glee and a mannered giggle "So you are jealous!"

"NO I'm NOT!" I tried convincing her "Why would I be jealous?"

"Well, you've been looking over at Agony and Velvet many times at the cafeteria and while we were walking and the two of them seemed to be getting very close" Pyrrha continued as we walked towards the classroom "Your tongue kinda slipped off as well…"

"Just!- Aaarrgghhhh!" I raged out and moved faster, leaving Pyrrha with that teasing smirk. I entered the classroom where Ruby, Weiss and Blake have taken their seats; Agony was still talking to Velvet. I sat down with frustration and my team seems to notice it. After some silence Blake finally said something.

"Somebody's jealous"

I looked at her with shock. "Even you guys? Really!?". I looked at them and see them looking at Ruby with raised brows.

Ruby was looking down to one of our classmates who was eating freshly baked cookies. I shake my head with a tinge of embarrassment.

 _'I'm letting this way in to my head too much'_

Agony then takes a sit beside me and we all face him. He noticed us looking and answered our question before we even asked. "I don't have a team so I was hoping I can sit with you guys for now"

Ruby immediately answers back to him cheerfully "Sure! You can sit right there beside Yang!"

He relaxes in his seat as he lowers his head down to the table and rest. "Someone had fun" I teased him as he looked over at me with one eye.

"It was fine" he hesitated a little before continuing "I never knew holding up a conversation can be tiring"

I raised a brow at this and copy his posture right now just so that we get to talk at the same eye level. "Whatever happened to 'annoying people whenever you talk to them' or 'not being able to talk to them properly'?"

"Hey" he looked at me with both eyes now "I said I was adjusting!"

"That looked more like flirting to me rather than adjusting"

"What, you want me to be rude to her? She's being bullied"

I was slightly taken aback before replying, carefully choosing my words "No, I was just saying that you two seemed very close. Could it be that you… like her?" I tried hiding my true intentions under a teasing smile.

"Wooaahhh! Agony likes someone already?" Nora says, sitting behind us. "Who? Is it that cute little bunny?"

Agony sighs before replying to Nora "…No…"

"Ooooohhh! Then could it be Pyrrha then?"

Immediately, Pyrrha reacts, looking up from her desk, looking at Nora to see why her name was mentioned. "Hello~" she sings.

"What!? No! Nononononononono! I respect her, that's all" Agony seemed to be affected by this too much compared to when we teased him about Velvet.

"Sorry, but what's going on?" Pyrrha asked, left out of the original conversation.

Agony looked at her with joking eyes. "She thinks I like you"

Pyrrha seems to get the message but takes it the wrong way and looked sad "Oh, so… you don't… like me…" she starts scratching her arm and looks down to the floor.

"Of course not-!" Before he could finish he looks and realizes his mistake "I mean I like you! Just not in that sort of way…"

"So I'm… nothing special then?" still gloomy, she looked like she's about to cry. Numerous soul piercing stares were brought upon Agony.

"B-But I-I!" he tried to give us his excuse but our cold silence kept his words from coming out. "I didn't-!" we didn't relent and stared deeper into him until he finally gave in "UGH! FINE! I'm sorry for all that please forgive me! I'm sorry!" We all laughed at the situation as Agony tried to make Pyrrha fine and all the while Pyrrha played along, acting sad and angry at Agony. By the time classes started, smiles were on our faces and Agony seemed to be enjoying himself with our company. When classes ended however, professor Oobleck asked Agony to come with him since apparently, Ozpin wants to talk with him again. I walked out with my teammates, chatting about how the day is going so far.


	8. Chapter 8

**Agony POV**

I entered Ozpin's office again with him waiting for me in his desk table. Everything seemed to be the same like before. Glynda was standing beside him, his mug of coffee at his side and the gears kept on turning. "Wuddup?" I said, walking over to his table.

"I just thought that you'd be glad to hear that you'll be finally be able to be part of a team" he looked at me, closing the numerous screens that were popped up near his face.

"Now wait a minute, that wasn't part of the deal" I tried to clear things out. Last time I checked, the deal between Ozpin and I is that I'd get to study in Beacon while I help him out by doing missions. I'm actually quite surprised that he gave me this opportunity even though I don't know why. I ignored this for now, his goals aligns with mine so I might as well just hop in, for now.

"The deal said that you'll study in Beacon. To study here, you'll have to be assigned to a team"

"And I'll definitely be a team player" I had to put extra sarcasm there.

"You'd be surprised on yourself" Ozpin told me as if he knew something I didn't which I didn't make me feel comfortable in any way. "RWBY's own leader, Ruby Rose, thought she was only a leader because of a mistake by me" he made an example out of her "Now look at her. Right now, she's leading one of the most successful teams in Remnant; and to think she's a year younger than the huntresses here"

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly cute enough to be lovable to everyone" I rebuked against him.

"But I think you can still work things out. You can't live alone forever"

"Well, if you guys keep on interrupting, I won't be able to" I did feel interested in having a team to be in but the more I think about it, the more I feel anxious. Can I really be one within a team and learn to cooperate with my teammates?

"Trust me, you're going to have fun! Can't you just imagine it? Living with 3 more people for 4 years" Ozpin smirked smugly at me, knowing that I don't have a choice but to comply to his rules. "You'll meet them this weekend even though they've already arrived; perhaps you might even meet them if you go out" he sipped some coffee in his mug before continuing "Please be sociable. You may leave if you don't have any more questions"

I went to the door before looking back at him. I turned my head and asked "Do you think I can do it?" I looked at him in the eyes sincerely.

"Of course, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't believe that and I wouldn't be here if I don't have faith in my students" with his answer, I smiled and walked through the door smiling. I can feel my blood pumping through me. I feel quite excited meeting my team, thinking of the numerous possibilities. Of course, I kept on feeling uneasy on the whole socializing thing and I'm still worried if this can work.

I step outside of the school for a breather, taking a break from the mingling I've had the whole day. Right now, I'd rather walk around and let things run its course, whether it involves me or not. I walk around town with nothing in particular in mind, my earphones on my ears, muting the regular white noise of a chatter of the townsfolk. As afternoon slowly fades away to be replaced by evening, the sun slowly began to set, painting the sky with orange hues. I look up to the sky to see something oddly familiar. A form of a girl around my age, sat alone under a tree in the park as most children are being taken home by their parents; this girl however, read a book. Walking closer, I pieced together who it was "Hey Blake" I said as I took off my earphones.

She didn't respond immediately, I thought she was ignoring me and I was planning on just leaving but after flipping the page of her book, she glanced up. Surprised at seeing a familiar face, her eyes widen. "Oh, Agony, what a surprise seeing you here" she let her book down to the ground.

"Hehe, guess it really is a small town" I walked towards her side, giving her a gentle smile. "May I?" I asked permission to sit with her. "I wouldn't want to just barge into your tree, it is a great tree"

She lets off a small cute giggle as she cover her mouth with her fingers "Very funny Agony" she rolled her eyes at me "Sure, I wouldn't mind I guess"

I sat down beside her, not too near as to invade her personal space, just near enough so that she'll hear when I talk. "Please, don't let me disturb your reading, I just want to relax"

"Don't worry, I don't mind" she said, not needing to look at me at all "I can take a break from reading" I looked over at her direction as she let herself be at ease. She let her eyes absorb the scenery in front of her as parents carried their children so that they may back home.

Not letting this silence envelope us, I made the first move "So what book were you reading?" I asked, not looking at her directly. I simply tilted my head to hear direction.

She composed herself first before answering me "It's nothing. Just a romance book" she raised the book up with one hand and tossed it over to me so that I may see the title.

 _'The Happy Few'_ is inscribed in its cover, telling me that that was the title. A picture of a girl and a boy holding hands as petals and flowers fall from the sky down to the couple as they walk down a bright road. I smirk a little "Heh, I didn't know you like romance" I handed her book back. She looked at me with questioning eyes "You never really looked like the type"

"Because I'm not really the type" she held the book up, making sure I can see her looking at it. "I just so happen to grab it as I leave" she looked away from me, hiding her face.

"I really can't imagine you being all gooey and romantic" I joked "And here you are, under a tree, reading a romantic book"

She looked at me ready to defend herself "You'd be surprised at how things shouldn't be taken based on appearance" she scolded me "And why would you care anyway?"

I gulped slightly, hoping that I'd be able to tread lightly and not say something that will hurt her. "I was just curious, why would you do something if you don't like it?"

She looked at me more softly, earning me her eyes of curiosity which was quickly changed by deep thoughts and then gentle yellow eyes. "It is cause' you never know exactly what you don't like and what you want" she explained "I did say I didn't like romance novels, but I said that because I didn't like most of them. But there are still a few romance books out there that are great and fun to read for me" she sighed and stared out into the distance "I believe that you shouldn't classify anyone just because of their similarities. There are still others who are different…" she seemed to be in deep thought after explaining it to me.

"Oh… so that's why huh" that's all I could say at this situation as I was left speechless.

We sat there in silence. I decided not to push things further since Blake seems to be in deep thought. I actually thought we'd stay in comfortable silence until the need arrives for one of us to leave but Blake suddenly speaks up. "Hey Agony" she grabbed my attention "Do you know about it? My secret, I mean".

I looked at her in the eye and went for the truth. "Blake, I'll just be completely honest with you" she braced herself for the truth "The fact that you're a faunus is no secret…" She looked at me with wide and shocked eyes "You wear a bow all the time, not for style, knowing you, but probably because you're hiding something which is probably faunus characteristics. You've been eating fish a lot so that narrows it down to cat faunus" I finished. Her face was a mix of shock and disappointment; disappointment that I found out her secret easily. "Plus, it's in your school record that you're a faunus" I looked at her now, hoping that she's still listening "But don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you and the White Fang".

She snapped back into reality after hearing the name of the former organization she belonged to. "Really? You don't mind?"

"I promise, you can trust me on that" I continued "I don't really care about your previous circumstances. All that matters is right now. Look at me, I was a bounty hunter but now, I'm a huntsman in training" I smiled at her as we both drew nearer towards each other "I don't care about races, physical differences or anything else; they still have a life of their own". We were surprisingly very close to each other, not noticing it at first as we subconsciously decided to listen intently to each other.

Blake's cheeks immediately get drenched in a shade of red when she notices the very short distance between us. She gulped out of nervousness and drew back immediately, standing up and holding her book near her face, hiding it in my view. I to, can't help but blush at the close proximity we had and I drew myself back, looking at my front to avoid any more eye contact with her. She looked below her to me then coughed awkwardly "It's night already, my team is probably wondering where I am now" she excused herself.

I looked up at her and answered "Well… I have no team so I guess I'll be staying out here a while longer…" I stood and smiled at her with a handshake "Bye Blake, it was a nice evening"

She gladly accepted it "Thank you as well Agony, for sharing your thoughts, it was quite pleasant. Goodbye" she let go and waved as she walked towards the looming darkness of the night. I can't help but laugh as I see her bow twitch probably because of her cat ears.

After a while, I stood up, feeling my stomach rumble due to the absence of food in it. I know a food district in Vale and since I have no idea what to eat, I guess I'll just check everything. As I got into the busy food street, lights shined brightly into my eyes, each one fighting for attention to their respective stores. Numerous scents of food and sauce was wafted in the air, enticing anyone who takes as much as a sniff. With this much stores, I still don't know what to pick.

Barbeque? Grilled Steak? Hotdog? Ramen? Pasta? Pizza? Desserts? Milk Tea? Burger? Fish Fillet? So many choices, so little space and time. I've decided that I'll just look for a store where I can get my food quickly and start eating. I saw one that sells burgers, the burger that enticed me is the double flame grilled, 4 cheese cheeseburger. It had two thick patties with numerous kinds of cheese, typical set of vegetables and sesame seed buns. Knight Burger, it said at the sign, the rumble of my stomach encouraged me to move forward towards the burger joint.

Before I could even hold the handle of the door to enter, I heard a scream of a girl. "KYAH!-" I turned around quickly to a ramen stall. A Simple Wok, the sign said. It was a noodle house. I saw the source of the scream. It was a girl at my age; she had long water white hair that was kept in pony tail. She has red ruby eyes and was wearing a tight shirt with thin horizontal stripes and armor. Her armor consisted of only metal plates which covered her legs and red metal gauntlets. It was small enough to be light and maneuverable but strong enough to protect her. Her head also had an eye guard kept up at her head just like in a knight's armor. What definitely caught my attention was the huge package she was bringing. It was a big box as tall as her but the thickness was twice her size. With her other arm, she was holding a trolley bag. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry..." she repeated again and again like a mantra with a matching bow towards the group of thugs.

The thugs looked like your typical punks with ear rings and as much as metal as they can wear with matching black leather jackets. "Hey! That was our food!" one screamed as I look and see the splattered ramen on the floor and on their clothes.

"Sorry I- I didn't mean to-" the girl tried to speak up, raising her two hands defensively "Please!"

' _Guess a fight is about to start_ ' I thought to myself as the thugs surround her.

"Sorry miss! But you're gonna have to pay, one way or another" one of them say as a hand reaches out behind her to grab her shoulder. She reaches for her box and away from the outreached hand when suddenly two armored hands grabbed the thug's own outreached hand. With a quick motion, she swiped and threw him towards my direction. I side-stepped quickly only to make the thug hit another boy who came from the burger joint. The thugs body lied untop of the boy and the content of his burger spilled out on the street.

"Assaulting girls isn't honorable, specially if they're unarmed" the new girl said. She was a blonde who had her hair in a bun and had emerald eyes and she was wearing armor in her chest, gauntlets and at her hips. Under her armor she was wearing a blue battle dress with golden yellow linings. She gripped the royal blue and gold hilt of her sword at her waist, ready to strike. "I suggest you leave or else, I'll have to make you leave" she threatens them.

Seeing things seem to be under control for now, I moved towards the guy who became the landing spot for the thug. "You alright?" I asked, rolling the thug away from him. The guy was wearing a red shirt with a hood whose designs looked slightly old fashioned and was lined in white and a few spaces colored in black. He was wearing matching shorts and had a dirty brown hair spiky hair pointing in all direction except down and had blue eyes.

"Listen girlies, but look around a bit more and you'll know, you're outnumbered" the thugs said.

"I don't care" the blonde said while the white haired girl was simply hugging her huge box but was alert for a fight.

The fight began with the thug swinging a long knife towards the blonde while his friends went with him, fighting the blonde. The blonde was quick to react and swung out her sword, blocking each attack with her armor and sword. Her sword was bright silver lined with gold. Meanwhile, the guy sat up and looked annoyed. "THAT WAS MY DINNER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT COST!?" he screamed before taking out two disks that transformed into a red 8-spiked chakram with silver linings. The chakrams began to spin and a huge gust of wind blew some thugs away, hitting more people at the back. The blonde acknowledged this and a brawl started. More and more came, annoyed or wanting to just have a fight.

A quick rumbling of my stomach reminded me of my situation so I turned and went for the door of the burger joint, planning to sit this fight out. _'I'm not involved anyway, they seem to be capable enough to handle it'_ I thought to myself. Before I can enter I hear the girl scream again "AHHH! Please help!" she screamed as she tried to open her box but it was knocked away from her reach while a thug went for her. I sighed _'Welp, can't let that happen now'_ I moved towards her but a random bowl came out of nowhere and hit me at my shoulder, it apparently contained a heated sauce.

I jumped up and rubbed my arm as I felt the pain from the heat. Now I was very annoyed. I sent a dark matter towards the thug near the fallen white-haired girl and another one towards the thrower of the bowl. I moved beside the girl and move towards her box. "Wait! Please no! That's mine!" she screamed towards me as I tried to lift it. To my surprise, it was very heavy. I tried to pull it up again with both hands but the girl scrambled towards it and hugged it again near her. "Please! I-I don't want to use this! Don't hurt me!" she put her hand in the box and was ready.

"I'm not here to hurt you" I said "I'm here to help you out" I said as I reached an arm out to help her stand. "What's your name?" I asked her.

She seemed stunned from the sudden kindness. She slowly and shakily took my hand and stood up, dusting her clothes. "I-I'm Chrome, Chrome Logam" she looked at me, eye to eye.

"Well then Chrome, I'm Agony Adris" I made a small bow of courtesy before I jumped into the fray with the other two. The two acknowledged my presence and gave me a small glance.

"Why are you on our side?" The blonde asked first.

"Oh, so the two of you are a team huh?" I asked back.

"Nope! I don't even know your names!" the guy said.

The three of us fought the incoming thugs. I took out both Pyro and Alabaster and began fighting against the thugs. The two were pretty good, based on the way they fight, they're probably hunters in training.

The brawl went on for a few more seconds before Chrome jumped up and landed in front of us with the ground shaking lightly. The eyes of the three of us widen when we see her weapon. A huge pearl and metallic white double sided axe is gripped tightly in her hands which she surprisingly held easily. She held a batter stance and her axe was ready for a huge swing. "STOP FIGHTING!" she screamed and swung the huge axe. The force of the swing was so massive that a huge gust of wind stopped the whole brawl and everyone gulped in fear. In the midst of the huge gust, I see a figure of a woman with a purple cape and wand.

Chrome breathed deeply. "Dude, I know we just met but I'm telling ya, that was so cute and cool at the same time" I looked at the guy who fought with me and we settled our agreement with a quick nod and a slapping of hands. "Yeah I knew I wasn't the only one!"

"What seems to be the problem?" the blonde asked as she looked at where I was looking. I moved nervously towards the figure.

"Sure is windy this night huh?" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck "You guys really do act fast" I looked at Professor Glynda Goodwitch with an annoyed look at her face. Her hair was messed up by the wind and her blouse is stained by numerous sauces. The other three at my back gulped in nervousness as well.

"GET" she said "IN" slowly "THE" and threateningly "BULLHEAD!" at all three of us. We gladly went in not before cuffs were put on our wrists.

"You guys have no proof!" the guy said.

"N-no! Please, I-I didn't-" Chrome said nervously as tears seemed to be about to burst from her eyes.

I sat in the bullhead they provided and said to myself "Well this feels familiar".


	9. Chapter 9

**Agony POV**

We were taken back to Beacon and is inside Prof. Ozpin's office right now as Prof. Glynda immediately left to wash herself. "Quite a ruckus that was" Ozpin said "Well, those thugs would annoy me as well. I'll just have it ruled out as self-defense". We all sighed in relief and thanked him greatly "But! You three would still have punishment" we all then breathed out of disappointment "Community service for the following weekend" we just accepted it and moved on. "Now then! Before you four are dismissed, it seems fate is an amazing strategist to think she was able to gather the four of you here this quickly. What a convenient plot and coincidence, it's like as if someone is writing it all down in paper and changing it according to his will" he sipped from his coffee mug. "Agony, remember when I told you about your team?" he said, signaling to them.

I put all the pieces together and face-palm. "NO, WAY" I said "Really?".

"Yes, REALLY" he said. The others also realize what's happening. "They have no teams to join as well despite having such great talent so instead of wasting them, I had them pending, waiting for someone to help them be a team for Beacon" he gestured for the four of us. "Please, meet your team mates starting from now on and congratulations in being an official team in Beacon. From now on you shall be known as team ARCN(Arcana) lead by the one and only, Agony Adris"

We all looked at each other. Chrome and the guy jumped up and down in joy while the blonde smiled and composed herself but small tears of joy can be seen about to roll down her face. "Awww come on guys! GROUP HUG!" the guy screamed and I just jumped in as well and hugged all of them.

"Now then, you may be dismissed. Start introducing yourselves. Agony, your room has been renovated to accommodate all three of them okay" he said "Goodnight team ARCN"

We all walked out of the room and began chatting about the brawl that caused our meeting. Apparently, it all started when Chrome tripped and spilled the food of the thugs. "Again, I'm sorry for starting the brawl".

"No problem, it did get us all together right?" I replied to her "Plus, it was quite fun"

"Indeed it was. I feel quite great being able to move my arm and swing my sword around" the blonde said.

"Yeah…" the guy added.

"I know we just met by I'm telling you now, I don't mind having you guys as my team mates" I told them.

"Same here, I'd gladly be happy to work with those I've fought with before" the blonde said.

"We were awesome out there! Imagine if we get to train more together! We'll be unstoppable" we all smiled at the idea of the guy. "By the way, I'm Reid Maroon, you guys should know, I'll be the next great huntsman!" he proclaimed.

"Napel Pendragon" the blonde said "It's a pleasure to meet you all" she said with a smirk for competition.

"I'm Chrome Logam, it's nice to meet you!" she introduced herself.

"And I'm Agony Adris, the leader of the future best team of REMNANT!" I said to them which earned me a bunch of raised brows. "What? Everyone needs to have a goal"

"I'll be the greatest huntress of our time" Napel said, resolving herself.

"I'll be true genuine huntress and fight to protect!" Chrome said with a surprising resolution which we enjoyed.

We all talked some more until a sudden rumble of my stomach and Reid's echoed against the hall way and stopped our chat.

"Uuummm… that was him…" Reid pointed the finger at me and I just glared lightly at him.

"I haven't had my dinner yet because of that brawl" explained.

"I'm sorry about that" Chrome said gloomily until her own stomach rumbled. "HMPH! She yelped as her face slowly turned red from embarrassment.

"It's fine, ahahahahaha!" I laughed at her blush in the face "Come on! Let's go out and have ourselves some delicious food"

"NO! I'm afraid the rules about a student's curfew shall prevent us on having our meal" Napel said, now wanting our group to be the most behave. This at first seemed believable but the long and loud growl of Napel's own stomach betrays her.

Seeing this as an amazing opportunity, I took it and played with it. "Yeah, you're right! We shouldn't eat anymore because of the curfew" I said with great sarcasm "We should just ignore the delicious burgers, savory pastas, heartwarming noodles, mouth-watering grills and heavenly desserts waiting for us out there!" I pointed out to the busy streets of Vale. "Why should we even think about those delicacies when we can just sit in our dorm room and practice fasting and meditation…" I joked at her and the three of them seems to be getting the point.

Napel's pointed finger slowly shook then broke down, letting it hang limply at her side. "You win…" she sighed in defeat. We all jumped in joy as we moved to get something to eat. Chrome and Reid took the lead, excited to finish the meal they started a while back while Napel and I hung back and talked with each other for awhile. "To think you're our leader…" she looked at me with half a smile "Why do I feel like you're the trouble making type and this would be one stressful year?"

"Well, it'd be boring if it wasn't" I told her "But come on, we just met and I'm telling you already, loosen up a little" I said.

She smirked and released her hair into the open air letting her shoulder length hair flow through the wind. "Better?" she said with a smile as her emerald eyes glistened in the moonlit night.

I blush at the beauty in front of me and smile myself. "Much better" I said. I spent the long night together with them, telling stories and laughing at Reid's jokes and Chrome's stories.

 _'Maybe it isn't so bad after all'_ I thought to myself as the night goes on. Eventually we got tired and got back to Beacon and took our rest.

 **Ruby POV**

The morning started off pretty slow, considering it was a weekend, it was only natural for everyone to rise up later than usual. My team and I are just walking down the hall to get breakfast and start the day with smiles. Weiss seemed to be very slow in starting the morning, Blake didn't seem like she was affected at all, and my sister Yang was slowly getting livelier and livelier while I had a skip in my step since there were no classes at all to hinder my energy.

"By the way I forgot to mention last night" Blake suddenly spoke up as we entered the cafeteria "I saw Agony outside last night" this caught all of our attention.

"Don't tell me he's out doing his bounty hunter stuff again" Weiss complained. She still seems to be unable to forget the fact that he used to be a bounty hunter before being admitted to Beacon. Maybe the fact that he's under an uncertificated job made her uneasy and to add to it, he's probably stronger than any of us. "We have to reprimand him if he does those things again"

"No he wasn't" Blake said "He didn't even bring his weapons"

"Ooohhh… Then what was he doing out there? What did he do next?" I felt curious about this.

Blake seems to be slightly flustered all of a sudden "Oh! Uuuhhh… You know…" she seemed to be at a loss of words "We just uhhh… talked to each other" she avoided our gazes.

"What did you guys talk about?" Yang asked suddenly with her brows furrowed.

"Nothing! We just had a friendly conversation" Blake was very nervous as she answered.

"Isn't that an obvious lie" Weiss stated.

I laughed a little knowing well what Weiss meant "Ehehe, yeah… You're not exactly the easy to approach kind of person Blake…"

"Blllllaaaakkkkkeeeee… Are you hiding something from us?" Yang pressured her more, inching her face nearer.

"No! I would never-!" she tried to continue but our stares cut her off immediately.

"I'll make sure you won't be able to eat a single fish for a week if you won't tell us" Yang started as a threat.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Blake said with fear, knowing full well how to take advantage of her characteristics as a faunus.

"And I'll make sure you get to smell EVERY. FISH. COOKED" Yang added with a smirk.

"You fiend!" Blake retorted.

"Do we really need to go this far? I'm sure Blake will tell us if we keep on asking nicely" I tried to stop the two of them but Yang didn't seem to relent "Weiss, help me" I whispered to her.

"Oh no, this is getting kinda interesting" she wanted to amuse herself this morning. In a few cases, Weiss' did show hints of liking conflict.

"Really!? Uhhh…" I tried to think of another idea to stop the two.

"ALRIGHT I'LL TELL!" Blake said and told us the story as we took our sits and ate our breakfast.

 **Blake POV**

"You have got…" Yang trailed on "…To be kidding me" she said as I finished my story with a deep sigh and faint blush most probably on my cheeks.

"I don't know…" I said all nervous "We just got caught up in the moment" I looked down, trying to hide my face as I feel heat rise up to them "But nothing happened between us other than that I swear!"

"Oh really? Why being so defensive then?" Weiss spoke; it's weird seeing her amused over this topic.

"I just don't want rumors to spread" I defended.

"No way, you like him don't you~" Ruby teased me to which my eyes widened when she said that.

"WHAT!? No I don't!" I denied their statements despite it feeling wrong.

"Oh really? Then why are your ears twitching?" when Weiss said so with a smug grin, I raised my two hands up and feel my ears move against them. I blush realizing that I unconsciously move them based on my emotions.

"Well, I wouldn't blame you" Yang said. I realize the way she's been acting around him has been weird and after piecing some of it together, I think I've figured it out.

"Yang, I don't have feelings for him"

"Why are you telling me this though?" Yang asked looking slightly nervous as well.

"Don't you have feelings for him?" I said, hoping they'll be able to forget my side.

"NO! Why does so many think so?" she asked.

"It is possible to have feelings for someone but not know it" I told her.

"But I don't!"

"You've been hanging around him a lot lately and you frequently ask things about him to us that we won't even know about!" Ruby complained.

"And that time in his room" Weiss said.

"I was just fulfilling the mission Ozpin gave us! And other stuff… But mostly Ozpin's mission!" Yang bragged.

"But you have been hanging around him a lot lately" Ruby teased.

"Because it's fun teasing him! He's not a bad guy we first thought he was, he's pretty exciting to be with" Yang told all of them. "Why are we even talking about this? I don't have feelings for him, end of story"

"Not yet~" Ruby added, seemingly happy about shipping the two of them together. "Of course, I'd also be cheering for you Blake!"

It seems she hasn't forgotten about my case like I hoped she would "Let's just let this go for now" and with that, the team ate our breakfast with a great jumpstart. The whole day went by quickly and before we knew it, night time has arrived _. 'Wonder where Agony went, I haven't seen him all day…'_

* * *

 **Just a fun fact about my characters**

 **Agony is named after a negative emotion. His name would be explained later on but basically, it's a negative emotion which I hope most associates to BLACK**

 **Reid is just RED added with an 'I'**

 **Chrome is a bright metallic color bordering to WHITE**

 **Napel is a tint of YELLOW.**

 **I hope someone noticed what I did there.**


	10. Chapter 10

p class="MsoNormal"strongNapel POV/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"We just finished our community service charges for the day. After the brawl we did yesterday, it is only fair that we should do something nice in return. Despite the training we've had, we still felt tired after the whole day and to think that tomorrow, we'll have another round and then the following day would be the start of classes. Rest will be scarce for my first week in Beacon. It was still fun though, hanging around outside, meeting strangers and helping them out, in a way; it is like being a junior huntress./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So you don't have an exact home?" Chrome asked to Reid after he told us about his background./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I guess you can say it like that" Reid elaborated "Being a nomad means you don't have an exact home and that you're constantly travelling. The world is my home!" Reid said, kicking his feet back and resting at his bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Before that day, we fixed our beds, unpacking and making the dorm truly ours. After noticing the lack of space, Agony suggested the innovation his friends did when they encountered the same problem: Bunk Beds. Agony had his stacked on top of mine while Chrome had hers stacked on top of Reid's./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You know, I always wanted to have bunk beds when I was a kid" Chrome said as she hung her legs at the edge of her bed, letting it dangle freely at the air./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's kinda nice, almost like sharing a bed only more appropriate!" Reid said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aren't bunk beds used in the military?" I asked "It feels more realistic to me that we're really hunters and huntresses in training"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Heh, my friends may have done the same thing but I think they feel more connected to their inner child way better than ever" Agony said as he drank lots of water in the kitchen "You guys want anything in here?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""When are we going to meet these friends of yours anyway?" I felt curious about them, they seemed like a fun bunch based on the stories of Agony./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Bro! mind getting me some cupcakes there or maybe cookies?" Reid asked him, feeling the need to have a small midnight snack./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Make up your mind and choose one" he replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Just anything sweet!" Reid finished./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Can I please have some milk?" Chrome shyly asked, feeling a little nervous to ask our leader a favor but since Reid initiated we jumped in as well./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'll just have what you're having Agony" I finished./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After hearing a quick slam of the refrigerator, he walked out of the small kitchen that we had and came out with our requests on top of black disks of dust. "You're welcome, and just to be clear I'm not the butler of this team"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So about your friends…" I pushed the topic further as he handed us our requests./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh yeah, they seem quite nice based on your stories" Chrome also wanted to meet them a little./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dude do they even exist?" Reid joked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey I'm not that much of a loner" Agony defended himself as I took the small cup containing a clear brown liquid "And I feel that you guys are going to meet very soon"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I raised a brow and carefully took a sip at the water. The sugar sweet taste of the water didn't overwhelm me at all, it was just right and its combination with the coldness of the water made me relax instantly despite its bitter taste at first. "What is this?" I asked urgently./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Like it? It's called brown tea" Agony replied as we all went to our beds./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I've never heard of brown tea"/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;""That's because I made it myself" /p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	11. Chapter 11

**Agony POV**

It was another day of community service and the sun was beaming down on all four of us as we were sent to patrol and assist police and civilians in their everyday works and lives. Out of Ozpin's kind heart, he allowed us to only do community service for half of the day. Despite this blessing, we still can't ignore the searing heat.

"You know how workers used to sing songs to inspire themselves to work?" Napel said as she stood outside cleaning the walkway while I pick up the big trash.

Reid was on the road, assisting the ones who are attempting to cross it. Chrome however, was wiping one of the windows of a shop. She stared longingly inside it, feeling the faint cold air coming out of the edge of the windows "Oh how I'd love to be in there just for that wonderful air-conditioner"

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, what song do you want?" I replied to Napel, giving her idea some attention.

"Can't think straight… Too heat…" Napel started off with some incomplete sentences as she took position under the shade of a tree that barely gave her cover.

Suddenly, Reid screams with a tune at my side as he gave the signal to the cars to stop and let the people pass. "Too HOT!~" he followed the tune of Uptown Funk by one of the new upstart singers, Quartz Coal with. Apparently, his son played some music for him during the video, I forgot the name of the son however. "HOT DAYM!" I followed to sing "Call the police and the fire man"

"Too HOT!" Reid again continued while Chrome, Napel and most civilians give us their attention as we suddenly sing. "HOT DAYM! Make a dragon want to retire man" Reid began dancing, amusing the pedestrians and drivers as he gave signals as he danced to the groove of the song. "Too HOT!" he rocked his body to the beat while Chrome and Napel began swaying as well to the beat. "Hot Daym!"

"Say my name you know who I am! I'm too hot!" he danced smoothly to the beat as we continued to sing. The crowd have brought out their scrolls and Chrome and Napel also began dancing and singing at our side. Finally we get to the chorus.

"Girls hit your hallelujah" "Whoo!" I sing as the girls and Reid followed "Girls hit your hallelujah" "Whoo!" "Girls hit your hallelujah" "Whoo!".

"Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you" We all began to shake our bodies as we prepare ourselves for our freestyle. "Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you. Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you"

"Saturday night and we in the spot" finally we stop and make a pose.

"Don't believe me just watch come on!" by this part, we've dance to the beat to the heart's content with Reid leading the dance. Many of the crowd seemed impressed despite Napel's reluctance to go all out and Chrome's incoordination. "Hey, hey, hey, oh!" finally we ended it and the crowd cheered loudly for us, screaming thanks and compliments.

"Wow! Reid, I-I never thought you could dance that good!" Chrome looked at him, impressed by his choreography and coordination "I wish I could do that…" she pouted at herself, disappointed at her own loss of coordination.

"You can still learn how to dance you know…" the two talked about it as the crowd slowly left us alone to our own business.

"And I'm astonished you can sing" Napel complimented me, her face tells me she was energized and that she had fun.

"I'm just so damn good" Reid boasted, puffing his chest high. I only laughed it off "Eh, I try to impress…" and after that small mob scene, we went away and finished our community service.

Again, due to the heat all my team members wanted was to go back to the dorms and chill as the air-condition did its work. I however, wanted some 'Me' time knowing how well that will be scarce for the following days. There was an ice cream parlor I barely got to try so I haven't tried most of its flavors. I entered and stood up on the line, letting the cold air of the air condition surround me.

I feel so much more relaxed and comfortable than standing outside even if I'm under a shed. The line starts moving slowly, allowing the customers to see how their ice cream is made and arranged. Finally, it's my turn to order "One Dark trio wafer cone please" I really love dark chocolate and most of the chocolates that aren't too sweet. Dark trio is made up of Dark chocolate, coffee crumble and rocky road ice cream all packed on a wafer cone. I watch them roll and toss the ball of ice cream around and put it firmly on top of the cone, flipping it upside down to show off its sturdiness. I gladly took it and took a sit in the parlor, looking outside as I sat alone, listening to my own music using my earphones.

I just watched the sunny view outside, relaxing before heading back to Beacon. Recently, things have been very eventful and energetic, too energetic for my taste. Lately, just as I predicted, I've been losing some 'Me' time all thanks to having a team and actually attending a school. It's almost as if something that made me have to do something is always just around the corner.

I rested my head to my right hand while I fed myself to my ice cream with my left. My eyes drifted to the corner of the open glass. I find myself quite amused, seeing the nice blend of hair color all clumped into one person. She's a short girl in a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. I was amused by her hair which is a mix of brown and pink with some white blended with the pink. A confident smirk is splattered on her face. She was eating a Neapolitan ice cream. It was nothing special really, I just find it amusing on how well designed her hair is and how it matches her food. 'Did she plan this out or does she just love that ice cream so much?'

I finished eating my ice cream 'Wow, that sure as delicious… maybe I should by one and bring it back for the others…' I thought about it for a little while and just went for it 'Our refrigerator's about to run out of food anyways, considering how Reid gobbles up so much during the night and Napel's sweet tooth' I stood up back in the line again. Just like before, the service was fast and it was about to be my turn so I took out my wallet from my back-pocket to prepare the lien. 'Maybe a bucket would be enough, considering I'll be eating it and Ruby, Yang and Nora might become hostile if I keep it away from them…'

I was about to put my wallet back when I feel something hard and metallic hit my hand, surprising me and making me drop my wallet to the floor. "Oops" I turned and grabbed the wallet from the floor but I noticed something off about it 'Hey, my wallet isn't this soft, thick and warm…' I wondered only to notice a small hand on it. I traced the arm back to its owner and see that it's the Neapolitan girl. I was slightly dazed after I realized how small and how cute she is; her height reached nearly my shoulder and she was holding a parasol. Thankfully she didn't mind and simply grabbed my hand with both of her hands and nodded at me awkwardly, like as if she's forgiving me. "Woops! Umm uhhh…" I was unable to reply in full sentence nor was it logical. She simply patted my hand and smiled at me. "H-Hey! –" before I could continue I hear someone scream in the counter "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU TWO ARE OUR 1000TH CUSTOMER FOR THE DAY! YOU TWO GET TO HAVE ANY PRODUCT WE SELL TODAY! JUST PICK!"

The cashier suddenly announced and the two of us looked at him out of shock. "Wait what?" the clerk simply looked at me and explained further "You see sir, the two of you get to choose what product you want and we'll give it to you for free, she gets to choose one and you get to choose one for your own"

"But how can two people be considered 1 customer?"

"Oh it's fine sir! You two are together after all" he pointed at our hands which we still haven't let go off. I quickly snatched my hand away together with my wallet and put it inside my pocket. "Sorry about that ummm…" I turned to see her smiling excitingly and filled with expectation as she looked at the menu, thinking what she'll buy. I just sighed and went with it "Yep, we're together alright!" she practically jumped up and down and gave me a short hug before facing back to the counter. 'Change of plans then, I can choose whatever I want now!' I took the opportunity "I'll have one cookies and cream ice cream cake please!" I announced and the cashier took our orders and placed them on the table, other workers came out with signs and balloons and another had a camera. He gave me my cake and he gave the girl a whole bucket of Neapolitan ice cream. "Alright you lovely couple! Face the camera and we'll take a picture to commemorate your amazing luck!"

We took our food and held it below our chest, showing it to the camera "Alright, 1… 2… 3… cheese!" the two of us smiled for the camera while the rest opened up party poppers and held signs at our background. Meanwhile, the other customers also began taking pictures of the two of us. After that, we took our leave as she skipped happily out of the ice cream diner.

Who wouldn't just love it, seeing a cute girl smile like that over ice cream? She looked at me with that smile and grateful eyes and I knew what she was going to say. I beat her to it and just smiled at her "Don't mention it, I don't mind" She bowed at me and her eyes turned to a more questioning look and again, before she could say anything I beat her to it "Just call me Agony" she nodded and stepped closer to me all of a sudden. We just stood there for a couple of minutes, too close for comfort to each other and in complete awkward silence. I couldn't stand it anymore so I broke it "You know, it'd be nice if you gave me your name so that I can call you something. I know we might not meet again but it's, like, common courtesy"

After finishing my sentence, the devil just flashed through her eyes and a devious grin covered her face. I raise a brow, wondering what she's up to and I took a step back then she raises her hand. She raises it out of my reach but still up to the level of my eyes and I see a scroll. Realizing the possibility, I patted my pockets and to my surprise, my scroll isn't there anymore. "HEY THAT'S MY SCROLL!" with a wink and a devious grin, she jumped back, tucked her ice cream under her arm, held her parasol on her other arm and ran away far from me before I could even reach for my scroll.

Luckily, the streets weren't too filled, allowing me to have a sight on her and maneuverability across the streets. She was able to elegantly dance through them while I had to shove a couple away to keep up with her. She turns a corner between two buildings and I followed her in pursuit. She stands there first, making sure I see her before she begins to leap at the two walls of the building, going up along the wall quickly, using her parasol to latch onto anything that will help her such as open ledges. I was stunned for 3 seconds before I followed suit, using my dark matter to latch onto the wall and boost myself up. I jumped over the rooftop's ledge and she waits for me to catch up before running again, jumping to building to building. She used her parasol to glide over some buildings that were too far apart but even that wasn't enough. To my surprise, she was very fast and agile, leaping, sliding and rolling over obstacles with ease, as if she's done this too many times to count. She's very gymnastic and flexible. 'What the hell?! She's too fast! Even for me!' I tried to catch up but her speed is simply too high even for me. I occasionally shot some dark matter at her but she blocked it with her opened parasol which was tougher than it looks and she dodges it with some glances at the back.

She flips over a high fence on top of a building, landing gracefully at the cemented floor. It was near Beacon Academy and I'm shocked that she's far faster than me. I latch onto the fence and catapult myself over it, landing in front of her. I was breathing hard 'I haven't run that fast for such a long time! Who is this girl?' her grin grew bigger as she just stood there. I put up a battle stance, keeping my blades still hidden "Give it or else I'll take it" I threatened her but she didn't seem to care at all. She simply bows at me like courtesy, spreading her arms while keeping eye contact with me. I stepped closer until suddenly, cracks begin to appear in her body and began spreading before finally shattering. My eyes widen and I rush forward to where she just stood. In her place was my scroll with a new contact complete with a name and number. It read 'Neopolitan'. My jaw hangs down before forming into a smile and out to a full-blown laughter. "Ahahahaha! Damn what a woman! To think she was able to do this while being chased by me!" my scroll rings meaning I just received a message: "I haven't had fun like that for awhile :P we should do it again sometime J" it read. I smile and reply to her quickly "Gladly…" I hit send and I just lay there on the floor of the roof top.

I stood up, ready to go home to my dorm with my team. My legs shake and I have to steady myself before walking. I'm pretty tired after that long chase and community service before that. 'We should start training now…' I thought to myself as I walked back with shaky legs.

 **Well, obviously Uptown Funk really came from Bruno Mars IRL but I just really wanted to put it in there, sorry if it's a bit forced. Also, guess who's the son of Quartz Coal.**

 **Since Neo has arrived, I think I'll have to start thinking about pairings so I hope someone would give their suggestions and please critic how the story is so far... Thank you for the few readers out there :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yang POV**

We all got seated for class. It was the usual, wake up, eat, talk and laugh and then classes. There will always be the classes to just ruin the day. Combat classes are fine but, sitting down, taking notes and listening to things I can't use when fighting a Nevermore is pretty dumb from my point of view. I turn my head looking for someone. 'Where is he? I haven't seen him for a while. Blake saw him though…' I looked at Blake and thought about the possibility of how close those two could be now. 'I'm just overthinking stuff! Plus, no way can those two become close that fast! Or can they?' I thought again before shaking my head away from those thoughts. 'WAIT! Why do I even care?! Get your head straight Yang!'

Team JNPR entered the room with Nora practically busting the door open and rushing over towards us "Hey guys guess what! I just heard from this friend of mine who has a friend of a friend of a girl with a boyfriend with no friends that we'll be getting 3 new students!" My team and I looked at Nora, impressed and shocked not by her news but from how much she doesn't need air in her lungs to talk. "She's saying that there'll be 3 more students coming in today…" it's a good thing Ren is always there with her to balance things out. We all laugh, seeing this loveteam and the punchline is how clueless they are about it. 'Are they really clueless about it?'

"Perhaps it is the transferees are Agony's new team mates" Pyrrha spoke up from the side of Jaune. "Wow! Isn't that quick? I wonder what they're going to be like?" Jaune added in with it.

"I bet they're a bunch of misfits like Agony if they'll be a team with him" Weiss still kept on bashing Agony for some reason even after defending Velvet and not doing anything wrong so far. "Oh come on Weiss! What's with the hate? It's not like he's a big trouble maker" I defend for Agony.

"He's a bounty hunter!" she defended her statement, she seem to be very convinced that she's right so she continued to prove her point "He catches people for money, regardless of their actions; the higher the price on their heads the better for him. Sure he hasn't killed but just set the price high enough and I bet he'd be more than happy to put a bullet through a person's head"

"But look at him! He hasn't done anything bad so far! He even protected Velvet from that asshole Cardin!" As I finished, Cardin heard what I just said and screamed back "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" he stood up and looked for the source of the voice so I stood up and faced him "What got a problem with it?" his face turned pale immediately to my amusement "No ma'am" he just sit back quietly and the rest of the class just laughed and giggled at him. I smiled and waved before sitting back down and went back to my argument with Weiss "See, now he isn't such a big talk"

Weiss still seemed to be ice hard, not convinced that Agony can be trusted. "He hasn't done anything wrong YET" she emphasized her last word "I'm sorry but I just can't trust someone who fights for money. The way I see it, his loyalty can just be bought. I mean think about it, we've seen him fight a whole team! What if a bounty is one day placed on our heads?"

I looked around and the others did seem a little uneasy about her idea. I tried to argue again but Blake beat me to the punch and she defended Agony "Well, just think that he was born from outside the kingdoms so I think he just became a bounty hunter to make his way through life" she didn't even bother looking at Weiss directly, it was only her eyes that looked at Weiss. "If you don't trust him, then just look at me. You guys know that I was from the White Fang, I bet there's a bounty on my head but he still hasn't gone after me nor has he spread the word about me to the police, I'm still here with you guys" this time, she looked at Weiss directly, turning her face towards her "The way I see it, he's just been alone for too long…"

Her last statement seemed to hit Weiss hard since I heard her whisper to herself "he's just lonely…" Weiss did seem a little shaken but she argued back "I'm sorry but I just can't, maybe if I get more time to know him more then maybe I'll be able to accept him"

Ruby stopped the whole argument "Then that's great! We have a whole year to do that!"

"He does seem to be quite good in character so far" Ren agreed to her which Nora supported with a scream "YEAH! He's pretty awesome!"

I gave her a high-five "RIGHT!? Hehe, he's pretty cool"

"I guess if I'm not so scared of him then maybe he is a cool guy…" Jaune added with worry.

"Ahaha, that's all great but I think we shouldn't judge him this early and that we should take our sits…" Pyrhha laughed it off and moved to her sits which we followed as we just talked about some fights and imagined some. It wasn't too long before Prof. Glynda came in the room with the new students following her behind and Agony mixed in with them.

 **Ruby POV**

We just witnessed the official coronation of team ARCN into Beacon and it did seem to be quite an awesome team. Each member demonstrated themselves upfront and they were all so cool!

Reid was so quick and fluid as he practically juggled his chakrams all over the place then return back to his hands. Chrome and her monstrosity of an axe would even leave Prof. Port in shame and she uses it like nothing. Napel and her sword just cuts through everything as if it was just paper and she also looked so pretty. Agony just sat back and enjoyed the show. Of course after the class, there was a whole clamor as they tried to talk to team ARCN specially the boys trying to make the moves on the two new girls in the class. "Wow, they sure are instantly famous huh?" I looked over at my team and they didn't seem to care at all "I bet Agony must be so annoyed right now" we all laughed a little at my joke

"Yeah… He must have no idea what to do right now and just wants to get out the room" Yang added as we looked over at them. They were handling it quite well. Reid seemed to be liking the attention right now, Chrome was panicking while Napel was just casually answering whatever question she hears meanwhile Agony is just straight out ignoring them or answering with extreme sarcasm that got most of them laughing.

Finally feeling sorry for them, Yang called them all off. "ALRIGHT GUYS! I THINK THEY'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR INTERVIEW!" out of the noise I hear someone actually say "shut up" and Yang heard that clearly and triggered her just a bit. "YOU GUYS BETTER LEAVE THEM OR NORA AND I WILL BREAK YOUR LEGS…" a dangerous aura hugged the two of them and it fused together causing everyone in the room, including us, to feel a chill down our spine. Instantly, the crowd of students surrounding team ARCN took a step back in complete sync with each other, bowed down and went back to what they were originally doing, saving their questions for another time.

"ALL RIGHT! Let's go team!" I announced and we all moved and went to the cafeteria with team ARCN as they were led by Agony. Agony rushed over to us and walked beside Yang "Jeez, thanks for that save Yang. They were getting pretty annoying" I snickered because I was able to predict his reaction correctly.

"Don't expect me to be you light and savior all the time" Yang said over to them.

"Is that how you saw yourself there for a couple of minutes?" Agony asked almost as if he was joking. "Savor those moments, those are the only times I'll need saving from you"

"Oh please, you need me…" Yang said as the two talked.

"Shut it you love birds! Let's eat!" I skipped towards the cafeteria with extra joy. I felt so happy for my sister and Agony, they may not admit it but they looked very well together. We went in the cafeteria and took our sits with each other, occupying a large part of the cafeteria compared to others.

"Such a wonderful day to see your beauty je'taime" the new student, Reid, suddenly said. He grabbed my hand and moved his head towards it. I was too shocked by it that I didn't have time to think and react but luckily, my big sister is with me. A punch suddenly connects to the back of his head, knocking him down to the table but not unconscious.

"Nice try but if those lips even touches my sister without my permission then I'll make sure it'll be kissing your ass for a whole week" Yang immediately threatened which then made Reid back away.

"Yang… Language…" Blake reminded her.

"What? It's not like I said 'fuck' or something"

Agony laughed and said "You're an amazing big sister to follow and I hope you know that" the sarcasm just shot right through Yang. He went over to his fallen team mate and I can just barely hear their conversation. "Really, _'je t'aime_?" Agony teased first.

"I read it in this book. There's this world just like ours but no grimm and they live on a world just like ours but no grimm so they're super advanced in technology but they don't have dust. They also fought dozens of war against each other! It's so cool and dramatic! You should read it when you have the time"

Agony raised a brow before answering "Did you really read it or did you just listen to some story teller? I can't really imagine you being the patient type. And just to inform you, I've read SOME parts of it"

Blake heard their conversation and it caught her interest "Are you talking about the book Earth?"

"Yeah! That's the title!" Reid exclaimed proudly.

Napel joined in as well "It's a good read… quite an amazing perspective and look on a different world"

Reid smiled and added in "Yeah… Living in a world like that, no grimm, must be pretty nice"

"Really?" Agony looked over at them "Don't you guys think it's more scarier? I mean, they may not have grimm, but the book shows that a person harms another. It practically says that humans are the true and greatest enemies of humans. The most dangerous enemy of man is themselves"

"That's a nice perspective there, but I think…" Blake discussed her opinion which bored me to even listen to.

I moved over to my sister, Weiss, Chrome and team JNPR. "Book nerds" I whispered to them "Am I right?"

"My whole team is in there and I just can't relate…" Chrome said gloomily at our side.

"Awww… Don't worry! We got your back! And your nose!" Nora cheered her up, snatching away her 'nose' and we all laughed at the two of them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Napel POV**

Some days have gone by and the weekend is already tomorrow. Our first week wasn't so bad here in Beacon. The students were nice, specially teams JNPR and RWBY. I've made quite a large group of friends and I've been able to bond well with my own team. Our leader made sure about that. Right now, we were bonding in a more productive way…

"NAPEL WATCH OUT!" Reid screamed as he almost clashed with me as we were both charging into the grimm training bot. Right now, we're training at a special room in a training grounds Beacon was able to provide. The wide space and open area allowed us to practice our skills.

Before Reid's and my body clash, I was able to duck and he was able to jump up so that we wouldn't hit each other, this however, made us too slow for the follow up and the grimm was able to stand up and fight again with its fellow grimm-bots.

"Chrome! Stun them!" Agony screamed from the back to which Chrome jumped up, her axe on her back ready to swing. She brings it down hard to the ground and the shockwave of it stunned the grimm-bots to which Agony took full advantage on "Follow my lead!"

Agony, with his blades in hand began slitting the grimm at their weakspots. Quick slices let him move from one target to another. It was going so well until Chrome and Agony's weapons collided. As Agony was about to swing his left blade, Chrome was about to swing against the grimm. This caused the blade to hook at the axe rendering Agony missing a weapon and shocked. Basically, this whole training became a disaster.

We all took a sit beside each other in the lobby of the training grounds, there weren't much people since it was already night time. We massaged our own bodies, no one saying anything, the wounds we did to each other will surely leave a mark. "So…" Agony began "…Anyone have an idea what was our problem there?"

A few moments of silence and then… "I'm sorry!" Chrome suddenly spoke out beside me "I-I just got in your way…"

"Nah… that's not it Chrome" Reid gloomily said as a response to Chrome "I got on the way of you guys as well, literally…" He referred to when he suddenly jumped down from the air to finish off a grimm which was unfortunately also Agony's target. This caused Reid to take the blow meant for the grimm.

"We were too unorganized, our fight was chaotic" I admitted to them.

\"True" Agony agreed to me and we all listened well to his next words. "We're not yet used to each other's fighting style, we need to fix that. I bet most of you guys here have barely been into a group fight right?" We all nodded to his question. "Then we're gonna have to get used to each other more then! And I know just how to make the process faster…"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Reid slumped down on the free space behind him, resting his back "Will this hurt?"

"It's not training if it doesn't hurt" Agony retaliated back.

I did feel something quite interesting about out leader's training method so seeing how he'll fix this will be a sight for me to see "So how will we do it?" He didn't even reply to me and just smirked at me then drank his water, leaving me at the dark about it. Feeling quite uneasy about it, I decided to move on to the next curious question I've been keeping. "Hey Chrome" my question suddenly made Chrome look at me "How do you use it?" I pointed at her weapon.

"H-huh? What do you mean by that?"

Reid and Agony seemed to be listening quite well on this topic since Reid suddenly sat up right. "Yeah… No offense but you don't exactly look like the strongest girl in the world" Reid said.

"Even I can barely lift it up. What more to swing it that strong?" Agony looked slightly embarrassed about admitting how a girl is physically stronger than him.

"I-I don't know as well… I don't remember doing any special training… B-but I just seem to be able to do it… f-from the start…" We all looked at her with wide eyes, we can't believe she doesn't even know how she got so strong. "W-what?"

The three of us huddled up, leaving Chrome behind. "Could it be her semblance?" Agony immediately asked, starting our conversation about the possibilities of where her strength comes from.

"What kind of semblance is that!? Super strength? That's so OP!" Reid commented, feeling quite betrayed that she got such a cool semblance.

"Perhaps it is, but if so, then she should have moments of weakness since semblance comes from aura…" I rebuked that theory.

"What if it only activates if she's holding metal or her axe?" it did seem to fit "I haven't seen her do something involving super strength so far… I think…"

"She unconsciously activates it only when she needs it huh?" I said "That's nice!"

"I still feel bad about her awesome semblance…" Reid pouted at us.

"U-Ummm… I'm still here! Y-you know! I can h-hear you three!" she spoke up behind us to which we only stared at her with judging eyes. "D-don't be so mean! Let me join in there!" She pushed herself between us to which we jokingly pushed her away. That's how we went back to our dormitory room. Laughing and playing around with each other. I let the warm soft bed embrace me and the cold midnight wind calm my body down as I drift into sleep.

I dreamed of home but it was different compared today. It was just like before. The high walls lined with portraits of our ancestors and of vines creeping around the sturdy bricks enchanted with dust. The numerous mosaic glass windows around the castle of Pendragon are being hit by the bright rays of the sun. The garden lined properly by flowers and hedges. I see myself running down the flight of stairs to my family; to my father, mother and older brother. I see myself eating and laughing with them; my father telling stories about his adventures and my brother joking about it while mother scolds them about their carelessness. I remember training with them to be just like them. I remember my will to be a huntress. I remember I'm a Pendragon.

My eyes open wide to the brightness of the room as I wake from my nostalgic dream. I feel more relaxed after remembering the comforts of home and how it feels. Though I did try to go back to sleep and maybe continue the dream, I felt stupid after my second attempt and decided to get up. I look around and see the mess of a bed Reid left compared to Chrome's tidy one. I fix mine and check to see Agony's to be in an appropriate condition. It appears to be fixed very lazily. I stood up then proceeded to do my morning routine of stretches and light exercise after drinking a cup of water. I proceeded to take a morning bath then put on my clothes. Today, though my dress would be the one I'd usually wear, I thought otherwise and went for a white blouse with a small blue ribbon and a long blue skirt and I let my hair loose. Feeling refreshed, I went to the kitchen for something to eat and then I saw him.

Slumped over the table we had, his hair was a mess and his body seemed lifeless. Our one and only leader Agony is this man. I thought my about my choice of words and said "Goodmorning?"

His next choice of words gave me enough insight on how he feels right now. "Mrgsadfggea" I just got a grumble as a reply.

"You're not really a morning person huh? Leader?" I decided to tease him a little.

He looks up at me with annoyance "What gave it away?" he asked with clear sarcasm "Is it my messy hair or my clear face of annoyance?"

"Probably the fact that you're here in such a wonderful day"

"You're still here as well"

I picked my words carefully, not wanting to talk about it right now. "I just had a good dream"

"Ahhh… the old 'sleep to continue the dream' am I right?" I can only nod at his ability to deduct what happened "Anyway! Now that you're here, want to do something?"

"What are you implying?"

"I just thought since we are partners and we barely know each other, don't you think this is a good time to know each other. Plus, I have nothing to do…"

Another thing that piqued my interest "I never knew you were a social type"

"I'm not! I just have absolutely nothing better to do and I'm bored"

"Well, where are Chrome and Reid?"

He stood up, fixing himself and said "They're out, bonding… They are partners after all"

I smile as I piece it all together "Ohhh… Now I see why? Well, anything we do would suffice so long as it isn't too noisy. I'd rather relax"

"Ohhh… I know just the thing…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Agony POV**

"Checkmate" I said as I pushed my Queen towards the King, easily beating Napel at chess within 4 moves "Really? Beaten by 4 moves? Surely you could do better than that Napel"

She just looked at the board of chess with complete disbelief "H-how?" Both of us began to fix the pieces back to their original positions "I used to win so much when I was a kid. I-"

"-was tricked by everyone in my household" I finished her sentence for her "Come on, you were young… they probably let you win" I joked at her.

"N-no way! We played so many times and I-I-"

"-Am currently undergoing denial…" She just looked at me with anger after I finished her sentence again. "Come on. Let's keep on playing, maybe you'll pick up on some tricks"

We're in the school's library. Other than the numerous books stacked in the shelves, the library had different board games as well just to pass the time quietly. It was pretty ideal for the two of us. Having a warm-up for my brain is always a good idea before going out on the bright light of the day. I really am not a morning person. A couple of minutes later… "Checkmate" I repeated to her again "Checkmate" and again "Checkmate" and again…

"HOW!?" She screamed out, almost flipping the table with her rage.

"You do realize you're easy to read. You technically look at that one piece you'll move on your next turn so I just set up some traps and ruin your day" She still couldn't believe me, she even looked discouraged. "Awww… it's okay, you're not that bad. I had fun!"

"So I guess, they really let me win huh…"

That last one might have really hit her deep down. "U-ummm… Cheer up! Th-that just…" I thought up of a good excuse quickly "-Shows how much they love and care about you!" I felt proud about my quick thinking, hopefully it worked.

She looked down "I think I know that more than enough"

I hung my head down, ashamed that I just made someone feel like shit "Hey, sorry, it was just a joke…"

"No it's true… It's not your fault…"

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Things seem to be moving to an interesting course, maybe she's beginning to open up now?

"It's just that-" She looked up at me and looked straight to my eyes then looked away again quickly "No. Nevermind… It's nothing"

I may not be the most sociable person but I know a person who needs help when I see one "Oh come on! You can tell me! I'm your leader and partner, you can trust me"

"N-no, it's just that I-"

"Alright fine! Don't tell me as your leader but at least let me help as a friend" I pat her shoulder, hoping she'd say something. "Come on, let's take a walk. It's fun to walk and talk"

She accepted my invitation and stood up with me, walking around the outskirts of the school as we hid from the sunlight under the trees. I looked at her and she still seemed reluctant to talk. "Want to hear a little secret?" I asked her. This caught her interest so she looked over at me and raised a brow, her silence told me to continue. "Did you know you're first friend I've talked to after 3 years?"

Her look turned to disbelief quickly "You've got to be kidding me?" she seemed quite surprised, I wonder why? "I know you're not the best person to talk to in the world but, there has to be some limit right?"

"Well, the last friend I made before I got into Beacon was someone I left. Do you know how it feels, to leave someone because you love them? To cut all ties with them all for their sake…"

"Yes…" Napel surprisingly looked very vulnerable right now, something I couldn't believe I'm seeing. Her eyes seemed to be ready to burst tears any moment.

"Come on, you can tell me. That's why I'm here…" I tried to convince her one last time.

She sighed out and began talking to my satisfaction.

 **Napel POV**

I started telling him my story, feeling I should get this out of my chest. "Do you know about the family of Pendragon?"

He nodded immediately and said "Yes, known as a royal family. They provide some of the most amazing hunters and huntresses however after the war…"

"Yes the tragic story of the heroes of war" I remembered all over again "When the war has ended and the dust settled, we of the Pendragons have fallen. Our numbers diminished and our greatest hunters and huntresses have fallen, including my father and older brother" I was on the verge of tears remembering the past. It was such a happy time of my life, I wished that it would last forever. "I remember a lot. A young me playing swords with my older brother, Aur, the two of us were close. He usually trains and lets me practice with him. Both of us were taught by my father on how to fight"

The memories come rushing back to me. I remember when I first tried to pick up my sword, Caliburn, and I felt the weight in my hands. I was excited to one day wield it and stand alongside my family to fight as a huntress. Me, my mother and father and Aur always laughed at the dinner table. I remember when my mother and father argued about me being a huntress, my father told silly stories of people not knowing how to fight and peeing their pants in front of him while my mother told stories about stupid mistakes done in the battlefield. In the end it was me and my brother's effort in training that convinced my mother that it was okay. "By the end of the war, my brother and father died in the front lines. Their bodies were never found or maybe perhaps it can't be distinguished between the numerous corpses in the battlefield. Now I'm one of the last Pendragon huntresses out there"

I remember during their funeral. It felt like I would die crying at their tombs. I wanted to see them again, I wanted to be there with them. If only I grew stronger quickly perhaps this wouldn't happen at all. If I was stronger, I would still have my family. I couldn't keep it in anymore as I remember my father's dying words _"Rise and never falter"_ Those words meant a lot to me. To fight for a better future everyday, not with a blade but with will and determination to surpass ourselves. That was his legacy. "He wanted me to grow as someone who's strong enough to reach a better future. He and Aur fought to protect me, the future. They died for all of us today. My mother however only realized the dangers of being a huntress so she isolated me from everyone else"

I could still remember that night when I gathered up all my resolve. By now, Agony and I have stopped walking and just sat back under a tree. "I resolved myself and confronted my mother about me being a huntress. I still trained even when I was isolated. I confronted her at night"

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Mom, I know that you're only worried about me and that being a huntress is dangerous but I want to be one of them! I can't let their deaths stop me! This is what they wanted for me!" I screamed at her, letting my emotions carry me._

 _"But you're the last family that I have! You are the last Pendragon among us! I can't lose you!" She stood against me, always believing herself to be right despite the fact that I've been the one experiencing the worst of her decision._

 _"You will lose me forever if I stay here as your prisoner! I'm strong mom, I can do it! I can fight for my own future!" Again my father's words echo in me._

 _She looked at me and tears streamed down her cheeks "You sound just like your father, resolute, never backing down for what he believes in. You also have your brother's eyes, they may differ in color but I can see the fire in them"_

 _"They fought for freedom, keeping me locked in here will only mock them. Please let me go" I felt sorry for her, I know she only wanted my safety but I needed this. I hugged her and locked ourselves with each other's warmth._

 _"Fine, if that is what you want. I'll send you to Beacon, that's where me and your father wanted you to go to originally. Rise Napel Pendragon and never falter. You have my blessing and the will of the family"_

 _I let go of her, hearing my father's own words said to me filled me with determination to be ready for a new life. "Thanks! I will never falter!"_

 _"Now no talking to boys, drinking, drugs," And she babbled on about things she prohibited. She may be the leader and supporter of the royal family but she was still my mother to my amusement._

 _~End of Flashback~_

A tear falls down my eye as I hold back the rest. "I just-" I said, trying my best to talk straight "-I can't believe how far I've reached"

"Hehe, come here you little princess" Agony grabbed me by my shoulder and pulled me in close then he gently grabbed the side of my head and let it rest on his shoulder. "That's right, you've come so far now. So let's keep on going for it, together"

I smile as the tears stop, feeling safe under Agony's embrace "Roger that, leader…"

I didn't notice how long we were like that until I hear Agony speak again "…Napel…"

"Yes?"

"Ummm… You see, there are… people… staring at us now…" My eyes open wide in shock as reality strikes me hard and I look around to see some students and civilians looking at us with smiles.

I feel the embarrassment of our situation as I jump away from Agony and he just faces away from me. "YOU…" He tried to run but I got to him first "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" I raise a fist and my semblance accidentally kicked in, coating my fist with yellow translucent aura and then solidifying. I gave him a clean hit right at the jaw, knocking him out cold for a couple of minutes. I stayed to make sure he'll still be able to wake up but the crowd immediately dispersed when I looked at them as my next target. When he woke up after lunch, we walked home together as he kept a safe distance from me. 'A wise decision leader…' I smirked at the thought.

He massaged his jaw as we entered the room with Reid and Chrome in there watching a movie and eating some finger foods. The movie is some sort of action film including the Atlas Military Force. Reid looked at us when we entered "Hey there guys! Did you know some Combat Schools chose this place to be their fieldtrip location?"

Chrome also gave us her attention "There were many students and huntsmen fanatics walking around campus today…"

I hear Agony groan loudly as he opened the fridge and put ice on his jaw, resting at the couch to watch the movie with Chrome and Reid "I learned that the hardway…"

"Dude what happened?"

I walked over between them and took a sit between them causing Agony to flinch and try to make as much as possible distance between the two of us in the couch. He pointed at me to answer Reid to which I simply said "Me? What do you mean? Aren't I just a little Princess?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Yang POV**

I HATE MONDAYS! After 2 sweet days of chilling out, Monday just has to ruin it! Combat class with Prof. Glynda was just over and we were heading to the cafeteria. I smiled as I hear numerous groans from Agony, Reid, Jaune and Ruby. The five of us just couldn't like the dreaded day of reality.

"It's alright Jaune…" Pyrrha patted his back gently, comforting her leader. That reminds me! He isn't sad about it being Monday, he fought Cardin during Combat Class. It was a disaster! The fight only lasted a few moments and in that short time Cardin dominated over Jaune. After a knee to the gut, Jaune fell on the floor and Cardin was ready for the finishing blow until Ms. Glynda stopped the match.

As I watch the two of them converse, Ruby pats me by the shoulder. "Hey sis! Don't you think we should cheer him up a little?"

Immediately, I saw the opportunity appear and I decided to take it head on. "You're right Rubes! I know just the thing!" All of us enter the cafeteria and took our sits after taking our orders. "Hey Jaune guess what!" I hear the sound of dismay and panic from Ruby but I just ignored it, I'm funny, they just don't know it yet. Jaune looks at me which I took as a signal to let my joke rip "I tried to catch fog yesterday…" wait for it… here comes the punchline… "I MIST!" I smiled brightly at them , feeling very successful because of it. "Eh? GET IT!? I tried to catch fog yesterday… I MIST!"

Silence surrounded us awkwardly quickly. "Heh, that's funny…" I smile as Agony comes to my rescue… hopefully. "A friend of mine did something like that. He said ten puns to make his friend smile but sadly…" I can just tell this is the punch line "… no pun IN-TEN-DID" A satisfied smile instantly appeared on his face and gave us a thumbs up "Now we're even for saving me with that crowd" He said towards me but I couldn't reply as I let his joke sink in.

Slaps can be heard as the hands of my friends met with their faces. "Pffttt… AHAHAHHAHA! NO PUN INTENDID! VERY CLEVER!"

"Yeah-yeah, just don't do it again next time" He grunted out "I don't want to catch your humor"

"Oh yeah? You were able to think something like that so…" He looked at me with a furrowed brow as I said "… I think you're PUNtastic" I winked at him, expecting laughter.

"I'm out… NAPEL!" He walked away from me but I kept on pressing to him my jokes.

"Please take this somewhere else" Napel says the moment me and Agony got near her.

I see by the side of my eyes a smug smile on Ruby's face, hiding her giggles behind her hands. "Ummm… Wuddup Ruby?" I look around the table and see that their smiling at me as well. Completely surprised by this, I took a step back only to step on Agony's feet, tripping and leaning on him. I look up to see his face very close to me.

 _"It is possible to have feelings for someone but not know it"_

Blake's words ring back in my head as I realize what they were probably thinking. Acting on instinct, I gave Agony a good punch in the stomach and stepped away from him. He writhes on the floor, clutching his aching stomach. "Wh-what was that for!?" he screamed at me.

"Y-you don't understand!"

Roars of laughter can be now heard around me as everyone watched the scene unfolding between the two of us.

 **Ruby POV**

The class was dispersing as the school day has come to an end and everyone is dispersing. My whole face is just crunched up from the numerous tasks ahead of us, especially the upcoming periodical exams for the semester.

"Heya sis! You seem… sour?" Yang taps me at the back, as our teams also began to go out.

I let out my frustrations, hoping they'd help "EXAMS! I haven't studied a single page and they want us to submit so much homework!"

"Well who's fault do you think it is?" Weiss asked making me think back on what I've been doing the past few weeks. Thinking up new concepts for my Crescent Rose, having a marathon of the show Red vs. Blue, another movie marathon, an ice sculpture of my dog Zwei and finally sleeping; it seems to me that it was a well spent weekend.

"IT'S THE TEACHER'S FAULT!" I earned a face-palm from Weiss and laughter from Blake and Yang so I guess there isn't anything new. I looked at the other teams just to see how they're doing with the tasks.

JNPR seemed pretty fine and calm. Jaune fumbled and stressed out while Ren and Pyrrha support him as much as possible while Nora kept on distracting Jaune, preventing him from accomplishing anything.

Over on ARCN's side however, Agony and Reid just woke up from their slumber in class and was being scolded by Napel while Chrome was still frantically copying notes from Napel's notebook. Reid definitely should be scolded as the two of us are usually grouped into the Not so Smart group of people despite having geniuses in our groups. Of course we also meet Jaune in that group. Then there's the Average Group, just getting by through the class. Yang, Nora and Chrome fits into this group very well as they balance other stuff with their classes very well, except for Chrome who is still trying her best. She's a beast in Chemistry however! I remember how she suddenly corrects the teacher out of nowhere despite her silent nature. Afterwards, she gained lots of awe and quite a reputation as the Chem-Girl. Lastly, the geniuses which are pretty much all study. There's Weiss, Pyrrha, Blake, Napel, Ren and Agony who you'd probably see doing something for their grades but of course there are exceptions such as Blake and Agony. I don't know how those two do it but Blake would just read some books then the following test she gets high grades only second to Weiss in our team; maybe she actually read some book about most of our lessons today. Agony was pretty much bordering between Average and Genius. His specialty is Math and Biology which gave him the praise of Prof. Peach and Prof. Glynda. He usually would just sleep the whole class, not even bothering to take notes but somehow he always answers the teachers correctly if he's called.

I sigh, feeling down from all the work I have ahead of me. "Awww… Cheer up sis! Tell you what!" Yang said as we all moved out, Napel still scolding Agony and Reid all the while Yang continued saying "Let's have a group study session 2 days before the exams eh? We'll be able to help each other out! And it's more fun to do it with others!"

"I doubt we'll actually STUDY if you're around with Nora…" Blake spoke up behind us, smiling for some reason we don't know.

"Awww… thanks Blakey!"

Blake stared at Yang before saying "Uhhh… that wasn't a compliment…"

"So if I multiply 'x' with 0.25 then add the answer to this here at 'y' I…" We hear Jaune talk about the answers to the latest Math test. Our papers were given back just now and I got 5 mistakes which is pretty nice since I did pretty much cram for it and considering these lessons are advanced for my age.

I took out my paper to see my mistakes "Hey Weiss! Look at this! How'd this become 1!? After all the long calculations and equations that's it!? Anti-climatic 1!"

"Ruby you dolt! You don't need to use those equations!" she took the paper and a pencil and wrote something down. When she gave it back, her whole solution is written messily on it.

"Ohhh… so that's all there was to it huh?" I looked back to see Pyrrha writing on air with her finger, trying her best to explain to Jaune how to solve the problem he was talking about just now. Beside us, ARCN was helping out Chrome with her own mistakes.

"B-but, how'd you get 21? W-wasn't it 674?" Chrome asked to her groupmates, feeling embarrassed about her mistakes.

"I'm taking a wild guess and say your answer was 674" Reid joked, feeling chilled out despite barely passing the test. Chrome nodded and looked at them for help.

I joined in with their discussion, hoping I can help Chrome out a little and maybe get closer to her. "Oh I know!" they all looked at me suddenly and I continued after getting the go signal from Agony "You first find this…" I point out everything and finally I finish my explanation.

"O-okay! I got it! I-I think…" after those words Napel took over and taught her all the while making sure Reid listened in close.

"Hey Agony, what's your score? I bet I got higher than you" Yang challenged him "I saw you all slumped up in the desk when we were having the test!"

Agony looked over at her, grabbing his paper from his sling bag "So you were staring at me while we were having the test huh? I'm flattered Yang but I think we should take things slow…"

"Th-that's not it! I-I was just-!" Yang got all flustered getting caught by him "Don't be such a prick! I just happened to look over you, that's all!"

"Hehe, fine, you show your paper first then I'll show you mine" he seemed pretty confident "Ladies first"

They quickly exchanged papers and all of us quickly take a look at how well he did. "Impossible…" the words came out of my mouth without my permission as we were surprised by the results of his exam.

"HOW CAN YOU GET SUCH A HIGH SCORE WHEN ALL YOU DO IS SLEEP!?" Yang screamed out, now feeling embarrassed about her own mark. Her eyes turn red as she looks at Agony for an explanation.

He hands her paper back and takes his. "I don't know. I must've gotten lucky"

Even I couldn't take it, to think I really tried and he still got a higher score than me. "You probably cram in your dorm huh? Away from our eyes!"

"No…" Napel says disappointingly "He literally does anything except study…"

"How…"

Suddenly, we hear someone at our backs, calling out for Agony. A familiar accent is heard as she calls "Agony! Wait!"


End file.
